A Marca e o Beijo
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Hermione e Severo Snape ficam presos durante oito horas na sala de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. O que poderia resultar desse encontro?
1. Chapter 1

Aquele era seu sexto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Hermione via o mundo bruxo se preparando para a guerra iminente; Harry passava cada vez mais tempo na sala de Dumbledore recebendo informações sobre Voldemort, ou atrás de Malfoy, procurando saber o que estava aprontando o sonserino. Rony, por sua vez, iniciara um relacionamento nada discreto com Lilá e quando não estava aos beijos nos corredores de Hogwarts, o menino estava treinando quadribol. No início Hermione achou que sentia ciúmes dele, porém a menina logo percebeu que ela e Rony Weasley eram apenas amigos.

Aquele dia a turma da Grifinória estava na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; agora ministrada pelo professor Snape. O mau humor dele havia aumentado, mas Hermione conseguia enxergar por trás da carranca; ela sabia que o professor deveria estar sofrendo muito. A marca negra que ele tinha no braço simbolizava o peso que ele carregava, agindo como espião, sujeito à desconfianças por parte dos dois lados desta guerra. Ela ficava furiosa com a desconfiança que os membros da Ordem sentiam por Snape. Não confiavam na palavra de Dumbledore? Não viam como ele se sacrificava dia após dia pela nossa causa, mais do que qualquer um, mais do que Harry?

\- Distraída Granger? – ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo detestável Draco Malfoy, ele se sentava na frente dela naquele dia.

\- Não mesmo. – murmurou.

\- Talvez não tenha notado, mas sua dissertação sobre os dementadores está completamente equivocada. – ele disse, cínico.

A menina encarou o pergaminho.

\- E onde é que está o equívoco – ela desafiou

Então, sem aviso, Malfoy despejou uma grande quantidade de tinta no texto da menina.

\- Pelo jeito suas notas finais não serão imaculadas. – Ele sorriu desdenhoso.

\- Você tem 5 anos seu retardado invejoso? – sua voz aumentou duas oitavas. – não ia suportar uma nascida trouxa ser melhor que você em todas as disciplinas é? Deve ser difícil ser um merda de um bruxo.

\- Chega. – A voz veio do centro da sala, era Snape.

Malfoy sorriu triunfante, pensou que o professor o defenderia mais uma vez. Além de um zero a menina também ganharia uma boa detenção.

\- Detenção hoje à noite. – Severo Snape decretou. – Para os dois.

\- O quê? – Malfoy exclamou surpreso.

\- São dois dias para você Sr. Malfoy, por me contestar. – disse o professor, colocando fim ao assunto, e então se voltou para a turma. – Semana que vem quero a dissertação sobre os dementadores em minha mesa. A aula acabou.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da sonserina, Draco e Pansy conversavam.

\- Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim com um Malfoy? – o loiro reclamou. – Ele é um ninguém. Ou por acaso alguém conhece o bom nome da família Snape?

\- Você tem toda a razão Draquinho. – Pansy disse, melosa. – Deveríamos puni-lo por isso. Pensar em algo que vai impedi-lo de castigar você depois.

\- Sabe, Zabini me deu um produto dos idiotas gêmeos Weasley. – Draco ia formando a ideia em sua mente. – É uma bolinha bem pequena, cabe dentro do bolso, mas que tem um efeito interessante. Quando caí ao chão o impacto faz com que ela crie uma barreira invisível cercando todo um cômodo, de maneira que por uma hora é impossível para um bruxo sair ou entrar neste determinado lugar, segundo Zabini, serve para você desafiar seu colega a passar por uma porta ou a pegar alguma coisa dentro de um cômodo e ele irá de encontro a barreira, qualquer coisa do tipo que saí da mente destes palhaços ruivos pobretões. Esse produto saiu de linha, é claro, justamente pela possibilidade de manter uma pessoa em cativeiro com ele. Mas Zabini conseguiu algumas.

\- Não entendi.

\- Vou trancá-los na sala de Snape. Vou levar oito bolinhas, serão oito horas. – ele disse. – Juntos a noite toda, o morcegão das masmorras e a sangue ruim nojenta e sabe tudo.

\- Você é tão inteligente draquinho...

\- Claro, sou um Malfoy. – ele pavoneou.

A detenção estava horrível, os dedos de Hermione já estavam doloridos de tanto escrever. Snape tinha pegado emprestado os registros antigos e gastos da biblioteca de Hogwarts – se tratava de uma longa lista de uma série de empréstimos que era inútil guardar – e mandado de Hermione e Draco copiassem. No entanto, ver Malfoy em detenção era o suficiente para deixa-la feliz.

As horas haviam se passado lentamente e a grifinória achou que nunca sentiria as mãos novamente. Foi quando Snape falou:

\- Podem ir para suas casas.

Malfoy levantou com uma rapidez comprometedora e se retirou da sala imediatamente antes mesmo que Hermione se colocasse de pé. A menina guardou as coisas que havia utilizado nos armários e caminhou em direção a saída, no entanto, quando girou a maçaneta da porta não conseguiu empurrá-la. Estranhando a situação e já imaginado que Draco teria aprontado alguma coisa, fez uma segunda tentativa de forçar a porta para se retirar da sala de Defesa, mas foi inútil.

\- O que houve Srta. Granger? – Severo Snape que olhava para a jovem com impaciência perguntou.

\- Não consigo sair. – Ela disse indignada.

O professor caminhou até a entrada e tentou abrir a porta. Nada. O professor fazia força para que a saída se abrisse, levou dez minutos socando e empurrando a porta de diversas maneiras até que Hermione dissesse:

\- Você não é o Hulk; não podemos pedir ajuda?

\- Olhe como fala comigo Srta. Granger. – ele disse.

Severo Snape foi até a lareira e tentou se comunicar de lá com Dumbledore.

\- Olá, Severo. – O rosto de Dumbledore apareceu tranquilo nas chamas.

\- Dumbledore, eu... – Snape começou.

\- Já sei. Está trancado em sua sala com a Srta. Granger. – o diretor disse. – O menino Malfoy esteve aqui para se desculpar, dizer que sem querer derrubou umas bolinhas na porta de sua sala hoje, quando saía da detenção.

\- Bolinhas? Já entendi o que houve. – Hermione se intrometeu. – Estas bolinhas são um produto da loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Estamos trancados aqui por...

\- Oito horas. – Dumbledor afirmou. – Segundo o Sr. Malfoy eram oito bolinhas.

\- Oito horas? – Snape gritou.

\- Espero que tenha alguma comida nos seus aposentos. – Dumbledor comentou. – Imagino que Hermione não tenha jantado.

\- Ele só foi até aí para que eu não o castigasse depois. – Snape falou com raiva, ignorando a fala do diretor.

\- Sem dúvidas. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Seja bonzinho com ele. Boa noite para os dois.

Hermione e Snape viram o rosto do diretor sumir das chamas. E então se encararam sem saber o que dizer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione e Snape comiam bolo de frutas acompanhado de vinho. Devido ao feitiço não poderiam pedir um jantar de verdade. A menina estava muito feliz por ele ter um pequeno estoque em seus aposentos, o feitiço que os prendia era poderoso, nem mesmo um elfo doméstico poderia trazer-lhes comida. Ela já estava ali a quase meia hora, encarando o semblante pensativo do seu professor de Defesa.

\- Estas bolinhas deveriam ser proibidas – Snape comentou, irritado. – Podem manter pessoas em cativeiro com isso.

\- Certamente, professor. – Hermione comentou, condescendente. – Assim que perceberam Fred e Jorge pararam de fabricar este produto. Estas devem ter sido algumas das últimas a serem vendidas.

\- Quanto tempo alguém pode demorar para perceber algo tão... obvio? – disse ele.

\- Fred e Jorge não são burros, ou irresponsáveis. – Hermione defendeu os gêmeos. – Mas eles querem trazer o riso, a brincadeira, a alegria para o mundo; e a alegria é inocente, professor. Quando se cria algo sem ser mal intencionado, é mais difícil de reparar nos males que aquilo pode trazer.

Snape não insistiu no assunto. Não desejava discutir com alguém com quem teria que passar as sete horas e meia. Resolveu saciar uma pequena curiosidade.

\- Quem é o Hulk?

\- Desculpe? – Hermione engasgou levemente com o vinho, sobressaltada pela pergunta.

\- Quando eu estava tentando abrir a porta. – Snape explicou. – A senhorita disse que eu não era o Hulk.

\- O Hulk é um personagem fictício trouxa. Quando o Dr. Banner fica irritado ele se transforma em seu selvagem, poderoso, enorme, verde e super forte alter-ego; que é o Hulk. – ela contou.

\- Bom, eu compreendo seu posicionamento. – ele disse com um humor sagaz. – Eu de fato não sou verde.

\- Claro. – ela comentou surpresa, Severo Snape tinha senso de humor. – Imagino que nem selvagem.

Foi depois do comentário escapar pelos seus lábios que ela percebeu o duplo sentido. Corou imediatamente, o que Snape não deixou de notar.

\- Quem sabe, Srta. Granger. – ele se limitou a dizer.

\- Darei uma lição em Malfoy. – ela transferiu o assunto para o tema original, muito constrangida.

\- Não faça isso, Dumbledore tem razão. – o professor pediu. – O menino está...

Antes que completasse a frase a marca negra ardeu no braço de Severo Snape. Mas ele estava preso, não podia sair dali para aparatar, não podia usar a rede de flu. A marca ardeu mais forte, tão incessante e avassaladora que Snape deixou escapar um grito selvagem da mais genuína dor. Era uma tortura, Lorde das Trevas ficava com raiva quando não era respondido imediatamente. Severo já agarrava o braço com força, achou que era impossível, mas a dor dobrou de intensidade.

Hermione percebeu logo o acontecido. Como que instintivamente se ergueu e foi para o lado do professor, se preparou para levantar a manga da camisa de Severo Snape que lhe lançava um olhar torturado.

\- NÃO. – ele gritou, querendo afasta-la. A perspectiva de que Hermione Granger visse aquela mácula, aquela evidência de que era um homem sombrio, lhe torturava mais do que a própria dor que agora triplicada parecia lhe rasgar o braço ao meio.

Ela o encarou com toda a persuasão que conseguiu reunir expressa no olhar.

\- Confie em mim. – ela procurava convencê-lo.

Mas não foi a persuasão que o fez ceder, foi a pureza nos olhos de Hermione Granger e nas palavras que ela lhe dirigiu. Ninguém com quem Severo Snape tinha contato lhe encarava com tamanha inocência. Era uma inocência, uma coragem, uma bondade que ele não via desde de a última vez que encarou os olhos verdes de Lílian.

Ela levantou a manga de sua camisa. A Marca Negra queimava, o sangue já brotava da mesma, saltada. Toda a região do braço estava muito vermelha. Foi então que, para surpresa daquele homem cético, Hermione abaixou-se e beijou lentamente sua Marca Negra. Beijou outras tantas vezes, a cada beijo a dor diminuía, até sumir por completo, até que ele estivesse completamente anestesiado.

A queda de adrenalina pela qual seu corpo passou o fez cair. Ele não chegou a perder a consciência, mas não conseguia se mover. Deitado no chão de sua sala de aula, Snape não conseguia compreender o que havia ocorrido. Hermione transfigurou uma cadeira em uma cama confortável.

\- Vingardium Leviosa. – Ela o ergueu do chão com cuidado e o colocou na cama.

Colocou a mão direita na testa de Severo Snape. Ele parecia febril. Outras duas cadeiras foi transfigurada em um cobertor quente e um travesseiro confortável. Hermione ajeitou o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça do professor e o cobriu. Sabia que ele só precisava descansar. Sentou-se, então, ao seu lado e esperou que ele conseguisse falar. Dez minutos se passaram.

\- Srta. Granger... – ele começou.

\- Não me pergunte nada agora. – ela pediu. – Não é a hora.

Ele olhou para o rosto da menina, não havia como não atende-la.

\- É claro. – respondeu. – Deixe-me apenas dizer: Muito Obrigado.

Hermione nunca imaginou um agradecimento saindo da boca do fechado e taciturno Severo Snape.

\- Como eu ia dizendo antes dessa... interrupção. – Snape apontou. – Não faça nada com Draco, o menino já está muito sobrecarregado.

Snape se sentia responsável pelo Sonserino. Talvez fosse apenas o voto perpétuo falando, afinal ele jurara protege-lo. Talvez fosse porque tinha jurado a Dumbledore, seu único amigo, que ajudaria Draco. Talvez fosse por Lúcio nunca ter se importado com ele, ter deixado seus filhos nas garras do Lorde das Trevas sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Ele está a serviço de Voldemort. – ela adivinhou. Harry vinha falando disso há semanas, era a prova que ela precisava de que aquilo era verdade.

\- Está. – ele não sabia porque confessava aquilo para Hermione Granger. Era uma sensação profundamente relaxante estar do lado dela, depois do que havia ocorrido. Ele sentia como se ela pudesse curar todos os males do mundo, como se fosse completamente incapaz de mentir para a grifinória.

\- Não vou contar a ninguém. – Ela afirmou, a admiração dele crescia. – Sei que o senhor e Dumbledore vão dar um jeito em tudo isso. São os bruxos mais poderosos que eu conheço.

Ele sorriu para ela. Para a confiança que ela depositava nele. Os dois conversaram por mais algumas horas, Hermione falou de sua infância, de seus planos para o futuro. Snape parecia outra pessoa, contou a menina histórias sobre seu período em Hogwarts como aluno e depois como mestre de poções. Ele deixou de fora tudo o que era ruim, todas as trevas e sombras no seu passado. Ela não precisava ouvir.

Até que adormeceram lado a lado, na cama improvisada na sala de Defesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Assim que amanheceu Snape acordou, comumente ele já dormia pouco, como todo homem cheio de fantasmas e preocupações. Hermione estava adormecida ao seu lado, o uniforme de Hogwarts estava desalinhado e os cabelos estavam mais volumosos do que ele achava que fosse possível, preenchendo todo o travesseiro. Ele não quis acordá-la, era sábado, ela podia se dar ao luxo de dormir até tarde; mas Snape também tinha medo de sair e deixa-la sozinha a mercê de Draco Malfoy, que certamente estaria rodeando a sala de defesa aguardando que o professor e Hermione saíssem.

Snape então foi até a sua mesa, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

 _Srta. Granger,_

 _A sala ainda estará trancada quando acordar, mas agora por um feitiço meu, para que ninguém a perturbasse. A única coisa que pode abri-la é esta chave. Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma chave reserva. Se certifique apenas de me devolver depois._

 _Severo Snape._

Snape deixou a chave e o pergaminho em cima da cama de Hermione e foi de encontro ao Lorde das Trevas, que deveria estar furioso. Saiu pelos portões da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sem cumprimentar ninguém, mais carrancudo do que nunca, e aparatou em frente a mansão Malfoy. A manhã de sábado exibia um céu azul cintilante e sem nuvens, não combinava nem um pouco com o local no qual ele se encontrava. Respirou fundo e entrou.

\- Severo Snape – a voz ofídica de Voldemort o saudou assim que ele pisou no salão principal. – A que devo a honra? Pelo que posso perceber agora você aparece quando bem entende, e não quando é chamado pelo seu Lorde.

\- Peço perdão Milorde. – Ele fez uma reverência, sabia que isto agradaria Voldemort. – Foi minha culpa, um aluno resolveu me pregar uma peça e me manteve trancado em minha sala de aula a noite toda.

\- Um aluno? – Voldemort disse, descrente. – Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso Severo. Você é um bruxo talentoso, não ficaria preso por um aluno.

\- Ele utilizou um produto da loja dos Gêmeos Weasley. – Snape explicou com a voz contida. – Se trata de uma bolinha que se for jogada no chão cria um impacto capaz de produzir uma barreira tão poderosa que por uma hora nenhum bruxo pode sair ou entrar de um determinado cômodo. O aluno em questão jogou oito bolinhas.

Snape torceu para que ele não perguntasse quem era o aluno. Se o Lorde das Trevas soubesse que Draco está preocupado em pregar peças em seus professores ao invés de se dedicar a tarefa que lhe fora designada no começo do ano, as consequências não seriam nada brandas. Felizmente, Voldemort – como sempre mais voltado para si mesmo do que para os outros, buscando as vantagens que as coisas poderiam lhe trazer – falou:

\- Que artefato interessante. – ele já se desviara totalmente da questão relativa a Snape. – Quem sabe nós não poderíamos adquirir algumas caixas.

\- Esse produto saiu de linha. – Snape comentou. – Porque com ele se pode manter um bruxo em cativeiro.

\- E justamente por isso eu o queria. – Voldemort riu sua risada gélida. – Vamos esquecer tudo isso Severo. Venha, eu tenho um serviço para você.

Snape permaneceu as próximas 3 horas na mansão Malfoy. O que Voldemort lhe ordenava era para fazer os testes em um recruta para definir se ele merecia receber a marca negra. Os testes foram feitos naquela mesma manhã, não eram uma coisa muito bonita de se ver. Severo chegou em Hogwarts cansado, sentindo todo o peso do mundo sobre si. Se arrastou em direção a sua sala de aula, pretendendo se encerrar em seus aposentos durante todo o dia. Talvez tomar uma poção para o sono sem sonhos e dormir tranquilamente durante muitas horas.

Hermione não estava mais lá, mas ela não desfizera a cama no chão. Em cima do colchão havia um bilhete.

 _Obrigada por me deixar dormir, eu estava realmente cansada. Espero de todo coração que você-sabe-quem não tenha sido cruel quando foi até lá esta manhã. Não se preocupe com Draco, não farei nada a ele._

 _Hermione_

(Depois da assinatura havia uma frase em letras miúdas)

 _Ah, sobre o que aconteceu ontem, você só precisa lembrar daquele momento e nunca mais irá doer_.

Snape franziu a testa em confusão. Parece que seus planos de dormir durante a tarde toda tinham sido interrompidos. Ele precisava de respostas, e iria procura-las com o único homem em quem confiava. Saiu de sua sala de aula, trancando a porta, e se dirigiu diretamente para a sala do diretor.

\- Severo! – Dumbledore sorriu para ele quando entrou.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, Dumbledore.

\- Severo. – o bruxo mais velho revirou os olhos. – Nada de punir Draco Malfoy. Você sabe que a vida dele já anda bastante conturbada. Por Merlin, ele é só um menino.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – Snape fez um gesto como se espantasse uma mosca. – Não quero falar sobre Draco. Eu quero falar sobre a Granger.

\- Ah. – Dumbledore se limitou a dizer. – Fico feliz que queira falar sobre isto, estou curiosíssimo. Como foram as oito horas trancado com a Srta. Hermione?

\- Ah, logo após o jantar, a marca negra começou a arder...

O sorriso se desfez no rosto de Dumbledore. Snape viu a preocupação do amigo aparecer. Ele sabia que o velho bruxo o amava, como a um filho.

\- Ela ardeu de uma maneira que achei que seria insuportável. – Snape continuou. – Foi quando a Senhorita Granger, ela se abaixou e me pediu para olhar o meu braço. Eu me recusei, mas ela me pareceu tão certa do que fazia que cedi. Ela tomou meus braços nas mãos e ...

\- E? - Dumbledore incentivou que ele continuasse.

\- Ela beijou a marca várias vezes. – Ele disse constrangido. – A dor cessou quase de imediato. Não entendo o que ela fez, se murmurou algum feitiço.

\- Você não pensou em perguntar a ela o que ela fez?

\- Perguntei. Ela disse que ainda não era a hora.

\- E então você veio até aqui me perguntar se eu compreendo a magia empregada no ato de Hermione. – Dumbledore adivinhou. – Não, eu nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido. Mas é bem claro para mim que Hermione não beijou a marca negra em uma reverência à ideologia que ela carrega...

\- É óbvio. – Snape interrompeu.

\- Então, ela só pode ter sido movida por sentimentos pelo homem que carrega a marca.

\- Não diga besteiras, Dumbledore. – Snape se irritou. – O que ela fez foi um feitiço que aprendeu em algum lugar; fez porque é uma boa menina, faria por qualquer um, para não ver a pessoa sofrer. Você não pode cogitar que uma garota jovem e bonita como Hermione tenha sentimentos por um homem como eu.

\- Talvez, se você se aproximar dela, pode compreender melhor tudo isso. – Dumbledore sugeriu.

\- Não posso me aproximar dela. Você sabe qual é o meu destino próximo, não posso permitir que Hermione faça parte dele. Não posso permitir que ninguém sofra desnecessariamente.

\- Nisto você tem razão, meu amigo. – Dumbledore falou tristemente. – O destino já trará a ela as suas mazelas.


	4. Chapter 4

\- NÃO – Hermione gritou quando soube.

Depois se sentiu culpada por isso, mas naquele momento ela não pensou em mais nada. Não pensou em como a perda de Alvo Dumbledore significava a maior baixa que poderia ter ocorrido – talvez com a exceção da morte de Harrry – para o movimento anti-Voldemort. Não pensou em seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, e sua desolação ao perder o única figura paterna que lhe restara depois de tantas outras perdas. Não pensou no que seria da Ordem da Fênix. Não pensou no que seria de Hogwarts. Seu pensamento voou para Severo Snape.

Todos discutiam na enfermaria. Ela ouvia as palavras de condenação dos professores, de seus amigos, de toda a Ordem da Fênix. "Por que Dumbledore confiara em Snape?" eles questionavam. "Maldito comensal da morte" eles bradavam.

Hermione queria correr dali. Levantou-se com pressa alegando que precisava ir ao seu quarto ver se bichento estava bem. Mas ela não caminhou até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela foi até o corredor do sétimo andar, onde ficava a sala precisa e pediu um refúgio para pensar. A sala se abriu para a menina como um quarto aconchegante. Ela entrou rapidamente, deitou-se na grande cama e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto lembrando dos acontecimentos durante aquele ano.

 _Vários mais de um ano antes, naquele natal que o Sr. Weasley fora atacado da cobra de Voldemort no Departamento de Mistérios:_

 _Era reunião da Ordem da Fênix e, preocupada com o marido, a Sr. Weasley se esquecera de realizar um feitiço de proteção contra as orelhas extensíveis. Diante disso, Harry, Hermione e todos os Weasleys em idade escolar ouviam a reunião naquela noite._

 _\- O Lorde das Trevas planeja mais um massacre trouxa. Será um estupro coletivo de moças trouxas seguido de morte. – Snape pontuou, durante a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. – Veja bem, para ele e para os comensais da morte será somente uma grande festa. Ele não visa um grande impacto nem para o mundo trouxa nem para o mundo bruxo._

 _\- Isso é horrível. – Lupin comentou. – Você não pode impedir?_

 _\- Receio que não. – Snape se limitou a dizer._

 _\- Claro que não. – Sirius comentou. – São apenas moças trouxas, afinal._

 _\- Como eu ia dizendo, antes do cachorro latir. – Snape continuou. – Como se trata de algo supérfluo ele me permitiu que contasse a Dumbledore, para que eu ganhe a confiança do diretor. Isto significa que a Ordem pode tentar impedir._

 _\- Excelente. – Artur Weasley comentou. – Quando começamos a planejar a missão?_

 _\- Espero que você esteja pensando somente na parte do planejamento mesmo, Artur Weasley. – Molly ralhou com ele. – Porque não existe a possibilidade de você participar dessa missão._

 _O resto da reunião decorreu em torno do planejamento para salvar a maior parte de jovens trouxas possíveis. Mas Hermione sabia, assim como Snape sabia que algumas ainda seriam capturadas. Algumas não seriam salvas. Tudo o que a Ordem podia fazer era tentar evitar um massacre de maiores proporções._

 _Nenhum dos seus amigos, aliás, nem mesmo os membros da Ordem, pareciam se dar conta do que significava para Severo Snape ser espião. Até aquele momento, nem ela tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Mas ela percebeu uma coisa que os outros, ou não se deram conta ou não deram importância: Snape dissera que o estupro das trouxas seria uma festa dos comensais, isso significava que ele estava incluso, ele precisaria fazer parte disso, precisaria estuprar, torturar e matar._

 _Certamente não era a primeira vez que ele era obrigado a fazer essas coisas para não perder a confiança de Voldemort. E Hermione se chocou com o modo que isto era horrível. Ele, Severo Snape, sofria mais nesta guerra do que qualquer outro. Mais do que Sirius trancado na casa dos pais que odeia. Mais do que Lupin condenado a vida inteira a condição de mestiço, de lobisomem. Mais do que Harry, que já sofrera tanto. Porque Sirius, Lupin e Harry sempre puderam agir conforme o seu senso de moral, não tinham fantasmas, remorsos. Não viam todas as noites durante o sono os rostos dos homens e mulheres que eles mataram. Severo Snape com certeza via._

 _A admiração que ela sentiu naquele momento a tomou por completo, tudo que ela queria era encontrar um jeito de fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor. Era esta admiração profunda que a movia, muito mais do que a compaixão e a bondade próprias da menina. Ela queria, naquele momento ela desejou mais do que tudo, poder dizer a Snape que ela o valorizava. E sentiu raiva dos membros da Ordem, de seus amigos, sentiu raiva de Sirius; todos desconsideravam a dor daquele homem que sofria diariamente para protege-los._

 _Durante a refeição que seguiu a reunião da Ordem, Hermione comeu pouco. Severo Snape não tinha ficado para jantar. A maioria nem sequer acabara de comer o primeiro prato quando Hermione se levantou, disse estar indisposta e caminhou para fora da sala. Andou em silencio pela casa sem querer voltar pro quarto que dividia com Gina, procurava fazer o menor barulho possível para que os quadros da casa não começassem a gritar: "VÁ EMBORA, SANGUE RUIM"._

 _De repente uma ponto de luz rosada apareceu em sua frente. Ela se sentiu incrivelmente atraída por aquela cor. Uma paz atingiu Hermione, por completo. A luz a levou pelos corredores até que ela se viu diante de uma porta. Régulo Arturo Black, estava gravado. Era o quarto do irmão mais novo de Sirius, que havia se tornado um comensal da morte. Ela não queria entrar naquele cômodo, mas a luz a instigava de tal maneira que ela o fez. Abriu em seguida um guarda roupa, também movida pelo ponto rosado. Abriu uma gaveta, dentro dela uma caixinha, em seu interior encontrou um único pergaminho. Quando o segurou nas mãos, a luz rosada brilhou muito intensa preenchendo todo cômodo._

 _Abriu o pergaminho, estava escrito em letras douradas:_

" _Se você está lendo isso é porque há um comensal da morte que precisa proteger. Uma luz terá te trazido até o lugar onde o pergaminho foi deixado pela última vez. Meu nome é Julie Tikcry e eu levei anos preparando esse pergaminho. Infelizmente, já é tarde demais para mim e para meu amor, mas outras pessoas podem ser ajudadas. A magia aqui impregnada poderá agir de duas maneiras. 1- Sobre a marca negra; beijos ternos e sinceros sobre a marca do comensal protegido o deixará imune em relação a dor da marca negra. Se o comensal pensar nos mesmos beijos durante um chamado do Lorde das Trevas, a dor sempre cessará. 2 – Se você der seu coração e se colocar nas mãos deste comensal, para um verdadeiro amor que o tire dos caminhos das trevas, é só dar esse pergaminho a ele. Enquanto o portar, o homem será o mais forte do que antes"._

 _Hermione estava incrédula. Desejara tanto proteger Snape aquela noite que esse sentimento despertou a magia impregnada no pergaminho. Após ler aquelas palavras, Hermione teve certeza de 3 coisas:_

 _Julie amara intensamente Régulo Arturo Black e tentou lhe dar o pergaminho, mas foi tarde demais pra ela._

 _Hermione com certeza não sentia algo tão intenso por Severo Snape, para que ela pudesse lhe dar o pergaminho. O que a deixou com um pouco de raiva, pensando que o artefato não lhe era útil. Por que não um pergaminho para admiração e preocupação, simplesmente? Ela não poderia dar seu coração a Severo Snape! Até porque ele, provavelmente, pisaria em cima como quem esmaga uma formiga._

 _Sobre a marca negra, ela até poderia ajudar; mas ela poderia apostar seu braço esquerdo que Severo Snape nunca lhe mostraria sua marca, nunca ficaria tão vulnerável diante dela._

A mente de Hermione voltou para o presente e ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Ainda bem que não fizera uma aposta mágica, ela gostava muito de seu braço esquerdo. Naquele ano, graças as bolinhas weasley, Hermione conseguira dar a Snape a proteção sobre a marca negra. Aquela noite tinha sido muito especial, ela conversara com ele até tarde da noite e conheceu um novo Severo Snape. Um que não se mostrava na sala de aula, ou na Ordem da Fênix. Um que ela não queria esquecer. **Um que certamente não era partidário de Voldemort e que não mataria de boa vontade Dumbledore.**

Refletindo sobre o acontecido, Hermione duvidava que o diretor tenha se deixado enganar por Severo Snape. Ela mesma não poderia ter se enganado tanto com alguém. Diante disso, pensou que poderia haver alguma explicação. Hermione esperaria por ela.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Voldemort se fora da Casa dos Gritos deixando Severo Snape quase morto no chão, com o veneno de sua cobra no organismo. Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram do ex-professor que mal respirava. Snape deu suas lembranças a Harry que correu para a antiga sala de Dumbledore afim de descobrir as informações que elas traziam. Rony em seu encalço.

Hermione, no entanto ficou, desesperada vendo Severo Snape à beira da morte. Para ela o fato dele dar lembranças à Harry Potter no que acreditava ser seu último suspiro era o sinal de que havia uma explicação para tudo aquilo, havia uma explicação para a morte de Dumbledore. A menina já esperava há quase um ano por aquele sinal e ele finalmente chegou.

Hermione tirou de sua bolsinha uma poção para repor sangue e fez um feitiço para multiplica-la. A menina fez a primeira dose escorregar por sua garganta e logo viu um pouco de cor voltar a seu rosto. Ela tinha alguns minutos ainda, antes que a guerra recomeçasse. Voldemort havia retirado suas forças e estava esperando Harry procura-lo. Hermione tirou de sua bolsa uma chave de portal que estava guardando há um ano, esta chave levaria a menina de volta a seus pais, na Austrália. Segurou Snape com a mão direita, bem firmemente, e a chave de portal na mão esquerda e se sentiu sendo levada.

Snape chegou desacordado, estirado na calçada. Felizmente já era madrugada e não tinha ninguém no tranquilo bairro onde os Granger moravam. Era uma rua tipicamente residencial e as casas eram um pouco distantes uma das outras. A casa de seus pais era graciosa e toda verde, sua cor favorita. Será que os pais lembravam-se dela de alguma maneira? Ansiosa para ver os pais novamente depois da separação brusca Hermione tocou a campainha várias vezes até que finalmente um Sr. Granger sonolento atendeu a porta.

\- Quem é você garota? Bater essa hora na casa dos outros, francamente.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir para o pai. Mas logo apontou a varinha para ele e lhe devolveu a lembrança. A mãe que já aparecia no corredor que levava à porta de entrada, a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo, também teve suas lembranças restauradas.

\- Hermione? – Sra. Granger falou. – O que está acontecendo? Por que esquecemos de você? Por que estamos na Austrália?

Hermione se adiantou e abraçou seus pais. Estava muito emocionada por encontra-los novamente. Mas a preocupação por Snape ardia em seu âmago, de maneira que a moça se conteve e afastando-se dos pais, disse com muita seriedade:

\- Depois, mãe, eu prometo. Agora me ajudem.

A menina se voltou para Snape, os pais assustados ao ver o homem quase morto no chão ajudaram a leva-lo para sala de estar. Por um momento esqueceram a emoção pelo reencontro com a filha diante do estado daquele ser humano.

Hermione multiplicou novamente a poção de repor sangue, dessa vez em muitas vezes. Enquanto isso dava instruções aos pais:

\- Mãe, faça com que ele tome uma poção dessas a cada dez minutos.

\- Ele está sangrando muito. Não vai resistir. – Sr. Granger falou olhava preocupado par ao homem que sangrava em seu sofá.

\- Todo esse líquido esverdeado saindo da ferida dele. – Sra. Granger estava horrorizada.

\- Ele foi ferido por uma cobra mágica. Por enquanto é bom que o veneno dela esteja saindo pela ferida, sendo expelido do corpo dele. – Hermione explicou. – Essa poção vai ajudá-lo a limpar o sangue. Eu vou sair daqui e garantir que a cobra seja morta. Quando isso acontecer, credito que a magia vá acabar e o veneno vá deixar de existir. Vocês perceberão que o líquido verde de extinguirá. Continuem a dar a poção pra repor sangue mesmo assim, e passem a se empenhar em estancar o ferimento.

Hermione se encaminhou para porta. A mãe fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas ter um homem quase morto agora sob sua responsabilidade a fez parar. A filha tinha uma missão a cumprir. Ela sentiu que a maneira de ajudar era mantendo aquele homem vivo. Depois elas teriam tempo para todas as explicações. Sra. Granger procurava então, se empenhar em sua tarefa e aquietar seu coração de mãe.

Depois de alguma tempo, como Hermione havia falado, o líquido esverdeado parou de sair da ferida de Severo Snape, e os Granger entenderam que era hora de começar a tentar estancar o ferimento.

_ /_

Quando o veneno deixou seu corpo Snape começou a voltar a si. Ele ficou, a partir deste momento, consciente; embora não tivesse forças nem para abrir os olhos. Apenas ouvia o que falavam a sua volta e sentia mãos gentis tentando curá-lo, em meio a um mar de dor.

Ouviu então a voz de uma mulher:

\- Ela vai ter que explicar direitinho por que fez isso. – parecia indignada. – Ora, nos enganar desse jeito. Tínhamos uma vida na Inglaterra.

\- Querida. – um homem, que pareceu ser o marido da mulher que falara anteriormente, respondeu. – Não finja que você liga pra vida que tínhamos na Inglaterra. Eu te conheço. Estamos casados há tantos anos... O seu pesar é porque ela nos afastou da vida dela.

\- Isso é pouco para você? – a mulher questionou, sentida.

\- Claro que não, querida. – o homem falou com condescendência. – mas não acho que ela tenha feito isso por ingratidão, ou porque não nos ama. É claro que ela também deve ter sofrido muito com essa separação.

Quem era essa de quem o casal falava afinal? Snape se perguntava. A última coisa que o homem lembrava era de ter dado a lembrança a Potter, na casa dos gritos. Tinha esperado a morte, mas ela não viera. E agora fora parar, não sabia como, na casa de estranhos que o estavam ajudando sem que ele soubesse o porquê.

\- Acho que algo muito sério está acontecendo no mundo dela, querida. Algo que a fez tentar nos proteger nos fazendo esquecer dela. – o homem falou novamente.

Então eram trouxas. Pelo jeito falando de uma bruxa. Ele começava a desconfiar do que se tratava.

\- Nós que deveríamos protege-la. – a mulher disse, parecia a beira das lágrimas. – Nós somos os pais dela.

\- Hermione é uma bruxa, querida. O que nós faríamos por ela?

Então Severo finalmente compreendeu. Hermione o salvara. O levara para casa dos próprios pais, em algum país longínquo, pra onde ela os tinha mandado – após apagar suas memórias. – a fim de protege-los. Ela era mesmo uma jovem brilhante.

\- Está na hora de dar a poção para ele de novo. – Sra. Granger falou. – Hermione disse de dez em dez minutos.

\- Sim, dê a ele querida. – Sr. Granger falou. – Consegui estancar o ferimento, farei um curativo agora.

Severo engoliu toda a poção que a mãe de Hermione levou a seus lábios. Ele sentia que o veneno da cobra tinha deixado seu corpo, o que significava que a cobra estava morta. A poção para repor sangue, que ele logo reconheceu o gosto, deveria ter ajudado a limpar seu sangue a princípio. E agora, que o veneno se fora, ela estava de fato repondo o sangue perdido. Hermione deve ter mandado seus pais estancarem o ferimento quando o veneno parasse de escorrer. Ela sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo. Ele não esperava menos da maior sabe tudo que Hogwarts já tivera.

A essa altura ele já se sentia capaz de abrir os olhos. A mulher foi a primeira a reparar que ele estava acordado.

\- Olá. – ela falou em um tom tranquilizador. – Está tudo bem com você. Procure não se esforçar muito.

\- Sei que deve estar estranhando o lugar. – Sr. Granger falou. – Você está na Austrália, em nossa casa. Somos os pais de Hermione Granger.

\- Não sabemos onde ela está agora - a mãe falou. – Mas ela voltará em breve.

\- Ela está na guerra. – Severo Snape murmurou. – Na última batalha.

\- Guerra? – Sra. Granger exclamou.

\- Se acalme. Se eles conseguiram matar a cobra é um bom sinal. – ele falava baixo, mas sem sentir dor. – Há um bruxo muito poderoso e cruel; Hermione e muitos outros estão lutando contra ele.

\- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? – Sr. Granger questionou.

\- Há décadas. – Severo respondeu. – Mas se agravou bastante no último ano.

\- Por isso apagar nossa memória e nos mandar pra Austrália. – Sr. Granger afirmou, compreendendo. – Viu, querida? Já sabemos o que houve.

Sra. Granger olhou com firmeza para uma marido. Severo viu que ela sentia orgulho da filha, mas não queria admitir em voz alta que Hermione crescera e já podia se cuidar sozinha.

\- É melhor não falar muito. – ela disse para Severo. – Descanse senhor...?

\- Snape. – ele murmurou. – Severo Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.: A presente fanfic leva em consideração todos os detalhes do livro _Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_ , sobretudo os detalhes relativos à última batalha. No entanto, a fic desconsidera tanto o beijo quanto os outros detalhes do romance entre Rony e Hermione. Aqui, estou partindo do princípio que a relação entre estes dois personagens era exclusivamente de amizade.

A guerra finalmente chegará ao fim. Durante a última batalha, quando Harry Potter dissera em alto e bom som que Snape era homem de Dumbledore e planejara com ele a sua morte, seu coração se apaziguou. Após o fim da guerra, todos retornaram a casa dos Weasley (que estavam muito devastados com a morte de Fred). A menina quisera aparatar na Austrália assim que Voldemort deu seu último suspiro, precisava se explicar para os pais, precisava ver se Snape estava bem; mas sua amizade com Rony e com toda a família Weasley a fizera passar a noite na Toca. No entanto, assim que chegara na casa dos Weasley, Hermione mandara um bilhete por pichinho para seus pais:

 _Mamãe e Papai,_

 _Está tudo bem comigo, vencemos a guerra, mas um irmão de Rony morreu, eu e Harry passaremos a noite na Toca apoiando a família Weasley. Cuidem do sr. Snape, sigam suas instruções sobre seu ferimento, ele saberá o que fazer. Em hipótese alguma permitam que ele saia de nossa casa. Amanhã, começarei a arquitetar a transferência de vocês todos para a Inglaterra novamente._

 _Abraços_

 _Hermione_

Naquela noite Sra. Weasley distribuiu poções para o sono para todos na toca, sabia que o dia seguinte seria um dia cheio, no qual não haveria tempo para o luto que todos sentiam. Dito e feito, quando a família acordou (já tarde) e tomava o café da manhã, o patrono de Kingsley Shacklebolt adentrou a cozinha dos Weasley.

\- Bom dia. Em primeiro lugar, sinto muito por suas perdas; sei que sofremos pesadas baixas, apesar da vitória contra Voldemort. – a voz forte do homem adentrou a sala. – Porém, o mundo bruxo precisa se erguer, não podemos nos deixar vulneráveis, nas mãos de comensais da morte buscando vingança. Não peço que esqueçam seus mortos, mas que façam este último esforço em nome dos que vivem e ajudem na reconstrução de nosso mundo. Todos os que possuem cargos no Ministério da Magia, todos os que pertencem a Ordem da Fênix e todos os que possuem cargos em Hogwarts estão sendo convocados ao Ministério da Magia, a fim de reorganizar o mundo bruxo. Várias pautas precisam ser debatidas e o mais rápido possível. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger; a presença dos senhores é fundamental.

Todos começaram a se levantar e se prepararem para se dirigir ao Ministério. Mesmo em luto, a família não contrariou o chamado de Shacklebolt . No entanto, Hermione fez sinal pra Rony e Harry e eles subiram para o quarto de Rony. Quando entraram no cômodo, Rony fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês dois. – ela disse.

Os dois amigos esperaram.

\- Snape está vivo. – ela continuou. – Ontem à noite eu o levei para casa dos meus pais, restaurei a memória deles. Deixei meus pais dando poção para repor sangue, acredito que quando a cobra morreu, o veneno tenha se extinguido.

Harry e Rony pareceram bem surpresos

\- Como você sabia que ele era inocente? – Harry quis saber.

\- Imaginei que ele não te daria uma lágrima se fosse partidário de Voldemort. – Hermione falou, mas era apenas parcialmente verdade. Ela já sabia, já sentia em seu âmago que Snape não era culpado, há muito tempo.

\- Bom, imagino que eu lhe deva muitos agradecimentos. – Harry respondeu, como se estivesse muito desgostoso com este fato.

\- O que exatamente estavam naquelas lembranças de Snape, Harry? – Rony se mostrou curioso.

Harry levou apenas alguns minutos. Mas contou como Snape amara sua mãe, como ele se empenhara todos estes anos para proteger o filho de Lílian, que era ele próprio, se sujeitando até mesmo a ser espião. Como Snape aceitara matar o seu grande amigo, ser culpado e mal visto por todo o mundo bruxo, taxado de traidor pela Ordem pela qual tanto fizera. Como Snape sofrera ao saber que Harry era também uma Horcrux e que teria que morrer. Como Snape levara até eles a espada que utilizaram para destruir o medalhão e barganhar para invadir Gringotes. Como Snape empenhara o seu papel até o que deveria ter sido seu último minuto, aceitando morrer em nome do mundo bruxo.

\- Nossa cara. – Rony franziu a testa. – Temos mesmo muito a agradecer. Sem ele não conseguiríamos.

\- Vamos agradecer a ele. – Hermione disse para o amigo. – nós vamos inocentá-lo hoje.

_ / _

O maior salão do Ministério da Magia tivera que ser magicamente ampliado para que coubessem ali todas as pessoas convocadas. Kingsley Shacklebolt se sentava no lugar reservado ao Ministro da Magia, mas logo em sua primeira fala, afirmou:

\- Caros bruxos e bruxas, não estou aqui me impondo como Ministro da Magia, apenas tomei a iniciativa de presidir essa reunião. No entanto, proponho que a primeira pauta a ser debatida é justamente eleger um novo governante. Assim que o fizermos, ele poderá continuar a presidir essa assembleia em meu lugar.

Os bruxos ali reunidos, no entanto, pareciam acreditar que Kingsley Shacklebolt era realmente o melhor nome para assumir o ministério, visto que quando o auror lançou sua candidatura junto à quatro outros bruxos que também o fizera; Kingsley fora o mais votado. Assumindo legalmente o Ministério da Magia, iniciou-se um debate sobre os cargos do Ministério que estavam sendo preenchidos por bruxos partidários de Voldemort (que em sua maioria, desapareceram após a morte do bruxo das trevas) e os que estavam sendo preenchidos por indivíduos que morreram na última batalha.

Alguns cargos de maior nível hierárquico o foram ocupados por antigos funcionários do ministério que eram dignos de confiança, além de membros da Ordem da Fênix. Em relação a outros cargos, abriu-se vaga para as quais se fariam entrevistas, para que o ministério estivesse também em posição de receber novos funcionários, dando assim oportunidades aos jovens recém formados em Hogwarts e para refugiados se guerra se recolocarem no mundo bruxo.

Votou-se também alguns planos de ação propostos pelo Ministros e por outros bruxos presentes na Assembleia. O Sr. Weasley chefiaria um grande número de bruxos designados para restabelecer as famílias trouxas que haviam sofrido com a Guerra Bruxa e trazer para o convívio do mundo mágico e restabelecer os bruxos nascidos trouxas que haviam sido destituídos de sua varinha ou que estavam refugiados.

Os aurores iniciariam também um novo plano que visava caça a comensais da morte foragidos e um plano para colocar sob controle novamente os dementadores e isola-los em Askaban. Além disso, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia começaria a trabalhar imediatamente no julgamento dos comensais da morte já capturados na última batalha e em suspeitos de atividades ilícitas ligadas a Voldemort.

Depois de várias horas de reunião, Kingsley Shacklebolt passa a palavra ao trio de ouro.

\- Sr. Harry Potter, Sr. Ronald Weasley e Srta. Hermione Granger. – Shacklebolt começa. – Acredito que estou certo ao afirmar que todo o mundo bruxo está agradecido ao trabalho que vocês empenharam na derrota de Voldemort. No entanto, acredito que haja muitas dúvidas quanto ao que realmente ocorreu neste tempo de guerra. Não vejo sentido em esconder da população bruxa estes fatos, acredito que deveríamos ser o mais transparente o quanto possível nesse momento, para que a sociedade bruxa se erga novamente com plena consciência de tudo o que significou esta Guerra. É por isso que neste momento permitirei a entrada nesta assembleia da imprensa. Confio nos senhores para declarar e esclarecer o que for possível.

O trio de amigos assentiu. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo.

Eles explicaram quase tudo. Desde de que Dumbledore havia descoberto que Voldemort tinha feito sete horcrux (embora não explicasse como, para não expor Slughorn), explicaram como conseguiram capturar o medalhão, que era falso. Como se deu a morte de Dumbledore, que fora planejada por ele e Snape. Como havia sido os últimos meses na caça as Horcrux e a descoberta de que Voldemort procurava a varinha das varinhas e acreditava que a mesma estivesse com Dumbledore. Como se dera a quase morte de Severo Snape e como o ex professor de poções dera as lembranças que haviam mostrado que Harry precisava se entregar. (Omitindo também o amor de Snape por Lílian Potter). Como Hermione salvara Snape e o levara para o lugar onde sua família trouxa estava escondida durante a guerra. E outros pormenores que elucidaram os presentes sobre o acontecido e arrancaram muitas exclamações.

\- Então, os senhores estão afirmando que Severo Snape é inocente? - Kingsley Shacklebolt perguntou.

\- Sim. – os três responderam em uníssono.

\- Sem Severo Snape esta guerra nunca poderia ter sido vencida. – Disse o Eleito, com honestidade na voz.

Todos assentiram, aceitando sua palavra.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Recuperação

Hermione não voltara na noite da Guerra, o que deixou Snape um pouco rabugento. Quando ele acordou naquela primeira manhã de paz, Sr. Granger lhe mostrara o bilhete de Hermione. Um alívio profundo tomou conta do seu ser quando ele leu que a guerra havia acabado, o mundo bruxo não sofria mais, ele próprio não teria mais que desempenhar seu papel de comensal da morte. No entanto, ficou confuso, porque nunca esperara sobreviver a esta guerra, então, não compreendia o que estava por vir.

Ele compreendeu porque Hermione não viera, Fred Weasley morto, parecia uma piada de muito mal gosto. No entanto, não deixou de sentir algo estranho quando pensou que ela preferira consolar Ronald Weasley a ir ver se ele próprio estava vivo. Hermione também dizia no bilhete que era para Severo Snape ficar onde estava. Mas só o que ele respondeu, ao pai de Hermione foi:

\- Aonde eu poderia ir com esta ferida?

\- Hermione é igual a mãe dela. – Sr. Weasley se limitou a responder, dando de ombros.

Quando Hermione não voltara durante todo o dia seguinte, no entanto, Snape ficara muito mais rabugento. No meio da tarde, alguém bateu na porta dos Granger.

\- Olá – um homem jovem e sorridente cumprimentou quando o Sr. Granger atendeu a porta. – Eu sou medibruxo, a Srta. Granger me enviou para examinar o Sr. Snape.

O homem examinou e medicou Severo, indicou cuidados que deveriam ser tomados tomando providências para que os pais de Hermione compreendessem o que deveria ser feito e depois foi embora. A irritação de Snape, a essa altura, chegava ao seu limite máximo. Onde é que estava essa garota? Que até já lhe enviara um curandeiro e não fora lá ver como ele estava? Depois, ele se irritou consigo mesmo. Por que diabos queria tanto que Hermione fosse até ele?

Já caíra a noite quando ela finalmente chegou, parecia extremamente cansada.

\- Como ele está? – ela perguntou ainda na soleira da porta.

Snape, que não tinha sido removido do confortável sofá dos Granger porque a mobilidade poderia reabrir a ferida, sentiu um calor nas pontas dos dedos quando ouviu a fala da jovem. Ela adentrou o cômodo e foi direto até ele.

\- Professor Snape, como está?

\- Estou bem. – ele respondeu, contidamente.

Sr. Granger percebeu que talvez eles dois precisassem conversar, cutucou a Sra. Granger e ambos foram para a cozinha, com a desculpa de que preparariam o jantar. Hermione deixou-se cair na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Neste momento, Snape viu as olheiras profundas e o rosto sem cor. Preocupou-se. Hermione percebeu a preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Todos os que possuem cargos no Ministério da Magia, que pertencem a Ordem da Fênix e que possuem cargos em Hogwarts foram chamados ao Ministério da Magia. Uma assembleia realmente longa se deu durante todo o dia, com a finalidade de reorganizar o mundo bruxo.

\- A senhorita não se encaixa em nenhuma das três categorias. – Snape não deixou de notar. – Mas, imagino que ser carne e unha com o Eleito fez com que a sua presença fosse requisitada. Quem assumiu o Ministério?

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Poderia ser pior, imagino. – Snape fungou.

Hermione percebeu que ele estava mal humorado. Se irritou um pouco com isso, ela estava cansada e seu paciência pra lidar com mal humor. Além disso, porque ele estaria irritado? O mundo bruxo estava a salvo, ele estava vivo, o que mais poderia querer?

\- Shacklebolt designou pessoas para os cargos no ministério e propôs planos de ação que... – ela continuou a falar sobe a reunião.

\- Ajudar trouxas e refugiados, caçar e julgar comensais e investigar suspeitos de ter ajudado Voldemort. – Snape interrompeu. – O óbvio para qualquer um com o mínimo de massa encefálica, eu presumo. Meu julgamento, quando será?

\- Não vai ser necessário. – Hermione sustentou o olhar profundo e negro de Severo Snape. – Você já foi inocentado hoje.

Os olhos dele brilharam um pouco e ele se sentiu um idiota. Estava ali sendo completamente frio com a moça que lhe salvara e lhe inocentara em menos de 24h. Tudo por que? Só porque ela não viera lhe ver?

\- Muito obrigado. – A voz dele saiu alta e honesta, livre de qualquer sarcasmo. – Sei que a senhorita teve muito a ver com isso. E muito obrigado, também, por me salvar.

O rosto de Hermione corou com a franqueza de Severo Snape. Ela se aproximou dele, e deixou a voz dela se inundar de toda a preocupação que sentia.

\- Está doendo? – ela levantou o olhar até a ferida.

\- Não. – ele quase sorriu. – O medibruxo fez um bom trabalho, devo dizer que seus pais também tem me tratado muito bem.

\- Fico muito feliz que esteja bem. – ela sorriu com sinceridade.

\- Srta. Granger... precisamos conversar. – ele disse. – Há muitas coisas que preciso saber.

\- Eu sei. – ela afirmou. – vou responder às suas perguntas.

Tinha chegado a hora. Hermione sabia disso. E sabia também que ele começaria pelo pior.

\- A marca negra. – Snape disse. – Como fez parar de arder?

A menina tentou responder sem demonstrar os próprios sentimentos.

\- Eu encontrei há um tempo atrás um pergaminho mágico. Estava escondido no quarto de Régulo Black, o irmão do Sirius, na sede da Ordem da Fênix. O pergaminho tinha sido produzido por uma bruxa que intencionava proteger Régulo, que era um comensal da morte, antes de morrer. – ela disse. – O próprio pergaminho informava que se a pessoa que portasse o pergaminho quisesse proteger um comensal da morte da dor da marca negra, ela só precisaria beijar diversas vezes a marca.

Snape a escutava com atenção. Mas é claro que ele veria as falhas nessa explicação.

\- Como a senhorita encontrou este objeto?

\- Eu... estava olhando o quarto... – ela disse com a voz trêmula.

\- Por favor, não minta pra mim Hermione. – a urgência e a menção ao primeiro nome dela fizeram a garota estremecer.

\- Foi na noite que o senhor contou do estupro coletivo de trouxas, na reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Nós estávamos ouvindo com as orelhas extensíveis. – ela disse, e o viu tremer quando ela mencionou o episódio do estupro coletivo. – Eu via como o senhor sofria, eu vi o que precisaria fazer. Ninguém mais parecia perceber, ou se importar. Eu senti que precisava ajudar a tornar tudo mais fácil. Foi quando eu vi um ponto de luz rosado que me atraiu completamente, eu o segui quase sem pensar e ele me levou até o pergaminho.

Hermione abriu a bolsinha de contas e entregou o pergaminho ao professor. Ele merecia ver. Snape abriu avidamente e leu. Hermione pôde ver a confusão tomando seu rosto. Severo Snape não entendia, não entendia porque Hermione quisera tanto lhe proteger. Não entendia como ela sentira ternura por alguém como ele a ponto do feitiço que cessa a dor na marca negra funcionasse. Ele devolveu o pergaminho a menina, que o guardou.

\- Por que a senhorita me salvou desta vez? – ele perguntou, a voz incrédula. – Não achou que eu era de fato partidário de Voldemort?

\- Não. – a menina respondeu, simplesmente. – Sempre soube que não era. Apenas esperei por um sinal, quando deu as lembranças a Harry eu compreendi que estava certa o tempo todo.

\- Esta fé em mim... por quê? – a ânsia por entender os sentimentos de Hermione estava estampada na voz dele. A menina percebeu.

\- Eu já o vi sem sua máscara, Severo Snape. – ela o olhou com uma intensidade que o atordoou.

\- Eu sou as duas coisas, Hermione. – ele disse com intensidade. – sou aquele homem que mostrei a você, naquela noite. Mas também sou o homem injusto e cruel que já cometeu tantas atrocidades...

\- Não, não é. – ela disse. – Não adianta me dizer isso. Eu vejo dentro de você.

E quando deu por si já estava tão próxima do homem que podia ver seu próprio rosto, refletido nos olhos dele. Algo muito intenso era sustentado nesse olhar. Hermione deixou-se levar pelo que ela mesma dizia, ela via dentro dele, ela precisava daquele Severo Snape de volta. Aquele que ela vira somente uma noite. E então, sem pensar muito, juntou seus lábios nos dele. Severo, por sua vez, mesmo surpreso com a atitude da jovem; a puxou pra mais perto de si. O beijo se desenvolvia urgente e ele ficou assustado com o quanto desejava Hermione Granger.

Vários minutos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Os toques falavam por si. Parecia que havia um monte de sentimentos armazenados dentro de ambos, que eles nem tinham consciência completa de ter. Mas que agora estes sentimentos fluíram e nada podia detê-los. Só pararam devido ao gemido de dor de Severo Snape, a mão corria para sua ferida. Hermione notou e se afastou um pouco dele, para olhar a ferida.

\- Sinto muito. – ela disse um pouco apavorada, quando viu que um pouco de sangue escorria. Ela fez alguns feitiços curativos para resolver o mal que causara.

\- Está tudo bem. – ele disse, com a voz embargada.

Nenhum dos dois parecia saber lidar com o que aconteceu.

\- Professor, eu... – Hermione tentou dizer algo com sentido. – Eu não queria... Quer dizer... Queria... Mas não queria se o senhor não quisesse e...

\- Eu queria. – ele disse.

\- Queria? – ela perguntou, insegura. – É mesmo?

\- Acho que eu sei que queria isso desde aquela noite que você beijou a marca em meu braço. Eu só não queria admitir pra mim mesmo.

\- Eu entendo. – ela disse, pensando a respeito. – Eu era apenas uma aluna. Sou muito jovem. Grifinória. Melhor amiga de Harry Potter...

\- Não por isso. – ele disse confuso que ela parecesse achar que ele teria motivos para não a querer. – Achei que tinha feito aquilo, beijado a marca e me salvado na guerra, por compaixão. Não achei realmente que você pudesse...

Ele pareceu ser incapaz de completar a frase. De demonstrar para ela a insegurança que ele sentia. Ela também não queria que ele dissesse, que ele colocasse em palavras que não a merecia. Ele era um herói de guerra, um bruxo incrível, é claro que a merecia.

\- Também só me dei conta agora, do quanto eu queria isso. – ela ponderou.

Ela se aproximou dele novamente, ele não esperou sua iniciativa e a puxou para junto de si a beijando ardentemente. Quando ela pôde falar e pensar com coerência (alguns minutos depois) ela disse:

\- Vou te machucar de novo. – ela olhava para a ferida.

\- Isso não tem a menor importância. – ele sorriu, um sorriso lindo que pertencia ao Severo Snape sem máscara. O sorriso de Severo Snape para Hermione Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

O casal ouviu passos que iam em direção a sala de estar dos Granger, e se separaram imediatamente. Era a mãe de Hermione, que vinha com um prato cheio de sopa.

\- Desculpe interrompe-los – ela parecia um pouco constrangida ao ver a filha ofegante e vermelha. Não precisava ser muito genial para saber o que havia ocorrido entre eles dois. – Mas o Sr. Snape precisa se alimentar, ordens do médico bruxo.

Snape não poderia deixar de se sentir constrangido diante daquilo. Em primeiro lugar porque a condescendência na voz da Sra. Granger mostrava que ela sabia muito bem que algo acontecera entre ele a filha dela. Depois, porque Severo Snape estava certo que nenhuma mãe no mundo iria querer que sua filha jovem e bonita se envolvesse com um homem tão velho. Sobretudo ela soubesse que além de professor de Hermione, ele também fora um comensal da morte e um espião de guerra.

\- Muito obrigado, sra. Granger. – Severo Snape respondeu polidamente.

A mulher esperou enquanto o e Hermione ajudavam o homem a sentar. Depois, o prato de sopa foi entregue a Severo Snape. Logo que o homem começou a comer, Hermione e seus pais se acomodaram na sala de estar. O silêncio, porém, não imperou.

\- Queremos fazer algumas perguntas a vocês. – sr. Granger começou.

\- Claro. – Severo Snape assentiu, antes que Hermione dissesse qualquer coisa.

\- O que ocorreu este ano, Hermione? – sra. Granger perguntou.

A menina dissertou por vários minutos contando para os pais sobre a guerra bruxa, sobre Voldemort e seus partidários, sobre a caça as horcruxes e tudo o que havia feito parte de sua vida naquele ano. Os pais de Hermione olhavam pra ela com preocupação e ao mesmo tempo com orgulho, alguns relatos da moça sobre as aventuras que ela enfrentara junto ao Eleito, impressionaram Severo Snape.

\- O senhor lutou ao lado de Hermione? – perguntou o pai da moça a Snape.

\- De certa forma. – o homem ponderou. Depois pensou que os pais de Hermione mereciam toda a verdade. Eles o acolheram, cuidaram dele. Sua filha salvara sua vida e o inocentara. – eu atuei como espião durante esta guerra. Quando eu era jovem, me aproximei de Voldemort e me tornei um comensal da morte. Depois, percebi o quão absurdo e equivocado era aquela ideologia. Quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou, eu fingi permanecer a serviço dele; mas dessa vez como um espião da Ordem da Fênix.

\- O sr. Snape foi um herói, papai. Ele nos ajudou em diversos momentos e foi crucial para que pudéssemos vencer Voldemort. – Hermione se posicionou ao seu lado.

A forma como a moça o via ainda era estranha para ele, principalmente porque, com exceção de Dumbledore, ninguém na Ordem nunca dera muita importância aos seus serviços ou o consideravam apenas um mal necessário. Um herói? Essa não era a definição mais precisa que Severo Snape tinha de si mesmo. Também o surpreendeu que o sr. e a sra. Granger não parecessem desconfiados. Severo notou como eles acreditavam e confiavam no julgamento da filha.

\- Onde vocês se conheceram? – a mãe de Hermione questionou.

\- Em Hogwarts. – Hermione disse. – O sr. Snape é professor.

\- Um professor? – sra. Granger questionou.

Hermione e Snape ficaram constrangidos e se limitaram a assentir. Neste momento os dois sabiam que a pergunta da mulher tinha a ver com o fato do casal estar, há poucos minutos, se beijando na sua sala de estar. Foi Snape quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Eu acredito que já esteja forte o suficiente para ser transferido para o St. Mungus ou para qualquer outro lugar. Agradeço muito o modo como fui socorrido e acolhido nesta casa, não quero abusar mais da hospitalidade de vocês.

\- O senhor pode ficar o tempo que precisar. – sra. Granger afirmou.

\- Muito obrigado. – Severo Snape demonstrou, uma outra vez, sua gratidão.

\- Vou leva-lo a Hogwarts. O que acha? – Hermione apontou. – Madame Pomfrey pode cuidar do senhor, e estará em um local mais reservado, afinal não há alunos agora.

\- Sim, é claro. – ele confirmou, descontente de se separar de Hermione. Aquele beijo nada significara para ela?

\- Espere um minuto.

Hermione desapareceu no interior da casa, levando sua bolsa de contas, fez sinal para os pais para que eles a acompanhassem. Sr. e Sra. Granger seguiram a filha, deixando o Severo Snape sozinho na sala de estar; ele esperou durante vários minutos que a menina retornasse. Quando voltou, Hermione conjurou um patrono para comunicar-se com Madame Pomfrey, avisando a curandeira de que estava levando o professor Snape para Hogwarts e pedindo que ela os recebesse nos portões do castelo, onde era possível aparatar. A jovem deu as mãos para Severo Snape, e fez uma aparatação acompanhada. Os dois apareceram em frente ao portão de Hogwarts. Snape, que já estava frágil, apoiava-se em Hermione para permanecer de pé; no entanto Madame Pomfrey já os aguardava com uma maca, ela levitou seu novo paciente e o colocou na mesma.

\- Ele precisa de assistência. – Hermione disse.

\- É claro. – ela disse, profissional, enquanto levava o professor até a enfermaria seguida de Hermione.

Severo Snape foi acomodado em uma das camas da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Foi explicado a curandeira tudo o que ocorrera com ele e como ele estava sendo cuidado até então. Se Madame Pomfrey achou inusitado aquela menina grifinória salvar seu antigo professor de poções sonserino, a mulher não se manifestou. Já tinha chegado ao conhecimento dela o fato de que Severo Snape não era um vilão, mas um herói de guerra. As roupas do homem foram trocadas por limpas vestes e hospital e ele foi completamente higienizado através de feitiços. Os curativos da ferida foi trocado, com a ajuda de Hermione, e Severo Snape foi adequadamente medicado.

O homem já havia caído no sono quando Madame Pomfrey disse:

\- Bom, já é tarde, vou me deitar. A senhorita pode ir embora, deve estar cansada depois de passar o dia no Ministério da Magia.

Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Snape, a moça mal se lembrava de ter passado todo o dia no Ministério. De repente, se sentiu cansada, como se o peso daquele dia, daquele ano, de toda aquela guerra estivesse sobre seus ombros. No entanto, disse:

\- Acho que vou ficar, Madame Pomfrey.

\- Tudo bem, srta. Granger. Será bom ter a sua ajuda, de qualquer forma. Mas, se eu puder perguntar, por que vai ficar por ele? Sei que Severo Snape não é o professor favorito dos grifinórios. Imaginei que fosse querer estar com sua família e seus amigos, soube que Fred Weasley... – ela pareceu incapaz de continuar falando. Era mesmo difícil aceitar a morte de Fred Weasley, era como se toda a alegria do mundo perdesse um pouco.

\- Sim, foi horrível. Mas, afinal, o Weasley estão enfrentando isso juntos, como uma família unida. Podem apoiar uns aos outros, Harry está lá por eles também. – Hermione apontou. – Mas Snape... se eu não ficar por ele, quem ficará?

Madame Pomfrey compreendeu, e não disse mais nada, apenas se retirou na enfermaria. O professor não tinha, de fato, ninguém. Se sacrificara por todo o mundo bruxo e naquele momento era o mais solitários dos homens. Enquanto toda a comunidade bruxa celebrava a vitória sobre Voldemort e, ao mesmo tempo, chorava unida pelos seus mortos; um dos maiores heróis desta Guerra dormia esquecido em uma cama na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Hermione escreveu uma carta a Harry, Gina e Rony e a levou até o corujal. Depois, deitou-se em uma cama ao lado da cama de Snape e dormiu.

NA CASA DOS WEASLEY

A família Weasley se preparava para dormir quando a carta de Hermione chegou. Foi Rony quem abriu e leu em voz alta para todos.

 _Harry, Rony e Gina,_

 _Estou em Hogwarts, trouxe o professor Snape para que Madame Pomfrey cuidasse dele da melhor maneira possível. Gostaria de estar aí com todos vocês para apoia-los, vocês são minha família também. Espero que vocês entendam o motivo de eu permanecer aqui, não há ninguém mais que possa ficar ao lado dele._

 _Amo muito vocês todos._

 _Hermione._

\- Não entendo porque ela se sente tão responsável por Snape. – Rony apontou.

\- Não esperaria nada diferente de Hermione. – Gina apontou. – Acho que ela foi a única que realmente entendeu o sacrifício do Snape, mesmo antes de tudo isso, quando ele ainda fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.

\- Parece mais do que isso. – Rony argumentou.

\- Acho que ela construiu algum tipo de relação de confiança com ele, aquela noite que eles ficaram presos juntos na sala dele. – Gina falou. – Eu tentei conversar com ela depois, ela apenas disse que Snape era muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

Rony pareceu um pouco surpreso. O menino nunca tinha questionado a amiga a respeito daquela noite que ela passara com o professor. Ele havia deduzido que tinha sido horrível, desconfortável e que os dois não tinham trocado mais do que poucas palavras.

\- Não sei se entendo Hermione. – Harry se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Mas eu compreendi o que o apoio de Snape significou nessa guerra, e acho que ele merece que alguém fique ao lado dele.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape acordou na manhã seguinte e a primeira coisa que viu foi Hermione deitada na cama ao lado da sua. A moça dormia profundamente, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. A cena o fez lembrar a noite em que amanhecera ao lado dela em sua sala de aula. A moça abriu os olhos lentamente, acordando, e percebeu Severo Snape encarando-a; o homem estava um pouco confuso com a presença da jovem. Porque ela não estava com seus pais, ou seus amigos?

\- Bom dia. – ela disse, com um sorriso um pouco tímido.

\- Por que está aqui? – a voz saiu mais ríspida do que ele pretendia.

Hermione ficou um pouco decepcionada com a recepção, mas manteve sua presença de espírito característica.

\- Porque é aonde eu quero estar.

A força das palavras da moça o atordoou, ele começou a pensar com mais clareza.

\- Desculpe. – ele começou a dizer. – Não quis dizer que não quero que a senhorita esteja aqui... eu só não compreendo o porquê.

A insegurança que ele transparecia as vezes a assustava um pouco. Ele sempre tinha lhe parecido um homem tão forte e seguro de si, com sua armadura de sarcasmo que não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse... as vezes Hermione chegava a pensar se alguém mais no mundo todo já havia visto este Severo Snape, tão desarmado. Ela se levantou e foi sentar-se na beirada da cama dele.

\- Não precisa compreender. – ela disse, com certa urgência. – Só me deixe ficar.

Ele segurou a mão dela, a confusão ainda não tinha se dissipado e ele ainda não compreendia o porquê de Hermione Granger não estar, naquele momento, com seus pais dos quais ficou longe durante toda a Guerra ou com seus amigos que certamente a queriam por perto. Mas ele era egoísta o suficiente para não questionar mais nada em voz alta, se ela queria ficar ao lado dele, ele jamais tentaria impedir. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que Hermione Granger ao seu lado naquele momento.

\- Eu quero que fique. – ele disse.

O rosto dela se iluminou com um sorriso que só aumentou sua confusão. Ela envolveu o rosto de Severo Snape com uma das mãos, ele fechou os olhos para sentir o toque da moça. O prazer evidente que ele parecia sentir ao ser tocado por ela, encorajou Hermione que aproximou-se para encostar seus lábios nos dele. Ao sentir os lábios delicados da jovem, Snape a puxou para mais perto, para que ela se acomodasse ao lado dele na cama. Eles se beijaram por longos minutos, as mãos de Severo acariciavam e abraçavam Hermione, envolvendo-a completamente. Hermione o desejava de modo assustador, como ela nunca imaginara desejar alguém; a moça enroscou as pernas no corpo do homem, foi como apertar um botão: o corpo de Snape respondeu puxando-a para si, neste momento os dois ofegavam e o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, urgente e cheio de luxúria.

Hermione sentiu a ereção de Snape em sua perna o que fez seu corpo arrepiar completamente. Em um momento de coragem ela levou a mão até o local, fazendo a excitação de Snape aumentar. O homem gemeu de prazer e de surpresa com a inciativa da moça, ele desabotoou o botão da calça jeans que Hermione usava e escorregou as mãos para sua intimidade, fazendo a moça gemer alto. O som que escapara dos lábios de Hermione o enlouquecia, ele mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Quando tocou a calcinha de Hermione e percebeu o quão molhada a jovem estava, seu corpo reagiu fortemente e ele percebeu que se não parasse imediatamente talvez não fosse mais possível parar.

\- Eu preciso... – ele fez uma tentativa de desviar sua mente da excitação de Hermione e se afastar um pouco da jovem.

O recuo dele a fez perceber como ela tinha se deixado levar. Ela tornou a sentar-se na cama ao lado dele.

\- Por Merlin. – ela disse, um pouco assustada consigo mesma. – você ainda está se recuperando. Eu não deveria... eu não pensei que iria tão longe... eu nunca...

Seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho e ela falava de modo incoerente. As frases soltas da menina deixaram transparecer a inexperiência dela, Severo compreendeu que isso devia ser considerado e que ele precisava ser mais cuidadoso com ela.

\- Não precisa se apavorar. – ele disse tranquilizador. – Eu estou bem.

Ela checou o curativo, não havia nenhuma gota de sangue no mesmo, o que a deixou mais calma. Claro que os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey durante a noite fizeram com que o estado de saúde do professor melhorasse um pouco. Hermione, no entanto, ainda estava um pouco atordoada com o modo como tinha tocado e sido tocada por Severo Snape. Mais atordoada ainda com o modo como ela adorara aquele momento.

\- Mesmo assim, você não deve ficar tão agitado. – ela argumentou. – eu deveria ter parado...

\- Por que não parou? – ele perguntou.

Hermione ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. A menina pensou em que resposta poderia dar. A verdade é que ela não queria parar de jeito nenhum, que seu corpo todo desejara aquele homem, que ele a fizera sentir algo que ela nem sabia que poderia sentir, que ela queria, desejava e admirava esse homem. Ela lembrou daquela noite na qual beijara a sua marca negra, não entendia como levara tanto tempo para se dar conta de que ela jamais poderia sequer se imaginar com qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Eu não pude. – Hermione disse, optou por uma resposta curta que não a constrangesse ao extremo, mais completamente sincera. – me desculpe.

\- Por favor, não se desculpe por isso. – Severo Snape disse com intensidade. – Eu não queria parar, eu só parei para não fazer algo que você não quisesse, algo que você fosse se arrepender depois.

Hermione mandou o pudor e o constrangimento pro inferno.

\- Eu quero você. – ela disse. – Eu desejo você.

Ouvir que ela o queria fazia com que todo seu corpo fosse tomado de prazer. Hermione o queria, Hermione que era tão linda, tão doce, tão valente, tão inteligente. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas ia fazer o que pudesse para que ela não fosse embora. Ele puxou o rosto dela para junto do seu novamente e a beijou com intensidade. Quando o beijo se tornou urgente demais, foi Hermione quem se afastou dessa vez.

\- Mas vamos nos comportar enquanto você não estiver curado. – ela sorriu para ele. – agora vamos cuidar desse ferimento.

Um pouco descontente com a distância de seus lábios dos dela, Severo Snape não deixou de se sentir feliz pela preocupação que ela sentia. Ele sentiu as mãos dela limparem seu ferimento e refazerem seu curativo habilmente. Ela olhava pra ele com tanto carinho que a ternura dela o inundou. Ele era um homem marcado, que tudo que conheceu foi trevas, dor, sofrimento. Nunca tinha sido cuidado daquela forma, sempre estivera completamente sozinho.

\- Parece que você está se recuperando bem. – ela abriu um sorriso para ele.

Tão plenamente tomado daquele sentimento, Snape esperou uns segundos para responder, até ter certeza que sua voz soaria natural.

\- Não estou com tanta pressa. – ele ensaiou um sorriso – Afinal, estou sendo tão bem tratado pela minha enfermeira aqui em Hogwarts.

O homem fez força para parecer que estava brincando, mas na realidade não queria se separar da moça de jeito nenhum.

\- Eu? – Hermione riu.

\- É óbvio. – Snape – Eu não estaria atraído por Madame Pomfrey, estaria?

\- Creio que não. – a moça sorriu e se aproximou dele, beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

O semblante do homem mudou para uma expressão intensa.

\- Eu realmente não quero que isso acabe. – ele disse, séria e francamente.

\- Severo, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Hermione disse. – Achei que tivesse ficado claro, quando eu disse que quero você, eu disse em todos os sentidos. Eu não vou deixa-lo quando você se curar, eu não vou deixa-lo nunca, se você não quiser.

\- Você quer dizer ficar comigo de verdade? Dividir uma vida? – Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

Ela ficou com medo de estar indo longe demais, dele não sentir o mesmo. Mas ela cultivara esse sentimento sem saber todo aquele tempo. Os dois já tinham sofrido tanto nessa guerra. Ela não poderia recuar agora.

\- Sim, se você quiser. – ela reuniu toda a coragem grifinória.

\- Mas você não se importa com a minha idade? – ele disse incoerentemente. – Que eu seja um ex comensal da morte? Você não se importa com o que as pessoas vão pensar?

\- Não, Severo, eu não me importo. – ela disse com firmeza. – Eu sentiria orgulho de estar ao seu lado.

Ele nada respondeu e permaneceu com uma expressão confusa estampada no rosto. Vários minutos se passaram e Hermione o encarava aguardando uma resposta. Como ele podia se calar diante de tudo que ela dissera? Será que ele não a queria da mesma forma?

\- Eu disse algo errado? – ela perguntou, um leve desespero aparecendo em sua voz, ficando mais palpável a cada palavra. – Eu entendo se você não quiser nada disso, é só que depois de todos estes meses, depois de tudo que nós passamos... Eu não sei, pensei que deveria ser o mais sincera possível... eu sinto muito...

Mas a confusão deixara o rosto dele enquanto ela proferia estas frases desesperadas e um pouco desconexas. Ele a puxou para perto de si, para um abraço.

\- Você enlouqueceu? – ele disse apertando-a forte contra o próprio corpo. – É claro que eu quero você. Quero passar cada dia da minha existência ao seu lado. Quem seria idiota o suficiente para não querer Hermione? Você é doce, inteligente, linda...

E então ela o beijou. Não queria mais nenhuma insegurança entre eles, ela não iria permitir.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Sequestro.

\- Bom, professor Snape. – disse Madame Pomfrey após examiná-lo. – Creio que o senhor já está completamente recuperado.

Faziam já vários dias que Hermione Granger chegara em Hogwarts junto a um Severo Snape muito ferido. Madame Pomfrey tinha perguntado a menina porque ela havia resolvido ficar em Hogwarts com o carrancudo professor de poções. Srta. Granger havia respondido que não havia ninguém para ficar ao lado dele, mas depois de alguns dias observando a forma como Hermione cuidava do professor e sorria para o mesmo, ficou claro para a enfermeira de Hogwarts que nem mesmo se todo o mundo bruxo tivesse prontamente se oferecido para ficar ao lado de Severo Snape, a moça jamais permitiria que fosse outro além dela a fazê-lo.

Madame Pomfrey percebera também, não sem surpresa, a mudança na personalidade do professor. Um homem que lhe pareceu sempre muito frio, distante de todos, fechado e taciturno; se transformava completamente junto da jovem grifinória. Ele lhe sorria todos os dias um sorriso franco, que aparecia absurdamente deslocado da imagem que a enfermeira guardara do professor de Hogwarts. Eles estavam evidentemente apaixonados um pelo outro, Pomfrey logo percebeu. Que amor inusitado.

\- Que boa notícia! – Hermione estava radiante.

\- Graças a Merlin, não aguento mais ficar deitado. – Snape reclamou, rabugento.

Hermione já havia percebido que o homem estava inquieto nos últimos dias; ela compreendia, ele era uma pessoa ativa. Severo e Hermione começaram, imediatamente, a organizar os pertences do homem para que ele pudesse retornar a sua casa. Durante o tempo no qual estava cuidando do professor em Hogwarts, Hermione providenciara o retorno de seus pais para a Inglaterra. Agora que Severo já estava curado, a jovem iria retornar a casa de seus pais, que mandavam inúmeras corujas reivindicando sua atenção.

Durante o tempo em que Severo Snape estava se recuperando de seus ferimentos em Hogwarts, a nova diretora da escola de magia e bruxaria, Minerva McGonagall viera convidar o professor para retornar à Hogwarts, no ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; o professor Slughorn, consentira em continuar lecionando poções. Snape aceitara o cargo, depois de pensar sobre o assunto durante alguns dias. A nova diretora também avisara Hermione de que o último ano (no qual haviam comensais da morte em Hogwarts e muitos estudantes não puderam comparecer à escola) seria desconsiderado e que ela, Harry e Rony (assim como outros) deveriam retornar a escola para o ano dos N.I.E.M.s.

A nova diretora não havia se surpreendido em ver Hermione Granger ali, claro que sendo diretora, sabia muito bem do que ocorria em Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey já havia lhe avisado da presença da moça e também do aparente relacionamento amoroso entre ela e o professor Snape. No entanto, se Minerva McGonagall achou estranho ou reprovável, a antiga professora de Transfiguração nada comentou.

Quando todos os seus pertences já estavam organizados, Severo Snape disse:

\- Bom, eu já estou indo. Você vai para casa de seus pais ou vai para a Toca?

\- Acredito que para a casa dos meus pais. – Hermione respondeu. – Quando nos vemos de novo?

\- Amanhã acho que já terei conseguido tornar minha casa habitável para receber você. – ele disse, e depois perguntou, sedutor – Gostaria de jantar, srta. Granger?

\- Gostaria sim, sr. Severo Snape. – a moça riu e beijou o homem nos lábios.

Os dois se despediram um do outro e Snape deixou a enfermaria. Hermione ficou encarando a porta alguns minutos, pensando em como parecia ser uma eternidade esperar até o dia seguinte à noite. Hermione aguardou que Madame Pomfrey retornasse a enfermaria para se despedir da mesma. Depois que o fez e estava prestes a ir embora, percebeu que uma coruja entrava pela janela da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Hermione reconheceu imediatamente Pichitinho. A ave voou em sua direção e Hermione pegou a carta que a coruja trazia, percebendo que se tratava de um bilhete de Gina.

 _Mione,_

 _Aconteceu uma coisa grave, minha menstruação está atrasada há mais de uma semana e eu estava desconfiando que pudesse estar grávida, fui essa manhã ao St. Mungus e uma medibruxa fez o teste, deu positivo. Estou apavorada, Harry vai surtar, esta guerra terminou faz tão pouco tempo, o mundo bruxo ainda está se reconstruindo! Meus pais vão nos matar e depois Rony vai nos ressuscitar só para poder nos matar de novo. Por Deus, nós nem ao menos terminamos a escola!_

 _Por favor, venha até a Toca. Não há mais ninguém aqui hoje e poderemos conversar. Rony e Harry foram visitar Jorge com a mamãe e eu disse que estava com dor de cabeça e não queria ir._

 _Gina._

Hermione ficou realmente preocupada com as notícias e resolveu partir imediatamente para a residência dos Weasley. Ela se dirigiu até a sala da diretora, onde encontrou McGonagall debruçada em uma pilha considerável de documentos. Depois de cumprimentar a bruxa, Hermione solicitou a utilização de sua lareira, para viajar por rede de flu até a Toca. Após obter a autorização necessária, a jovem grifinória não perdeu tempo e viajou imediatamente para a casa dos Weasley.

A sala na qual ficava a lareira estava vazia. Não foi o que Hermione esperava, a moça achou que Gina estaria andando de um lado para o outro no cômodo, nervosa, aguardando a sua chegada.

\- Gina! – Hermione gritou pela amiga.

Ninguém respondeu, a casa parecia completamente vazia. Hermione a procurou em cada cômodo, chamando-a pelo nome. Começou a ficar realmente preocupada, porque a amiga lhe mandara uma carta pedindo para ir até a Toca se ela mesma não estava lá? Ocorreu à moça procurar nos jardins da casa, mas quando correu para o lado externo da casa pôde notar que, com exceção dos gnomos, tudo estava completamente vazio. O rosto de Hermione estampava sua confusão. No entanto, essa confusão se transformou em pânico quando a moça se virou e mirou a casa dos Weasley de fora. Acima do telhado, ela viu pairando uma marca negra.

"Comensais da Morte sequestraram Gina!" Hermione pensou, subitamente. Totalmente desesperada com o que acontecera a sua melhor amiga, Hermione tratou de reunir imediatamente todas as pessoas necessárias. A jovem grifinória conjurou um patrono, com a seguinte mensagem:

 _A Marca Negra paira sobre a Toca. Gina despareceu. Venha imediatamente._

Hermione enviou o mesmo patrono para onde estavam Harry, Rony, a sra. Weasley e Jorge; para Gui e Fleur; para o sr. Weasley no Ministério; e para Severo Snape. Menos de dois minutos após o envio do patrono, Severo Snape já saía de dentro da lareira dos Weasley. Ele seguiu um caminho reto até o jardim, correndo até Hermione. O homem fitou no céu a Marca Negra, e depois voltou seus olhos para a moça, abraçando-a.

\- Você está bem? – ele disse, preocupado, olhando para todo o corpo da jovem procurando ferimentos. – Eles já tinham ido quando você chegou?

\- Sim. – Hermione disse, muito baixo. Parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

A moça gradeceu aos céus por Severo ter chegado tão rápido e abraçou o homem como se dependesse disso para continuar de pé. Os braços fortes do professor a envolveram, apertando-a contra si, e ela se deixou chorar, com o rosto enterrado no peito de Severo Snape. Arthur Weasley chegou logo depois, quase ao mesmo tempo que Gui e Fleur. Poucos minutos depois chegaram Harry, Rony, Fred e Molly. Ninguém teve tempo de estranhar Severo Snape e Hermione Granger abraçados como se nunca na vida tivessem pensado em existir um sem o outro. Toda a Família Weasley e Harry Potter fitavam aterrorizados a marca negra no céu.

\- Eu achei que isso havia terminado. – Molly Weasley se pronunciou, e pareceu tão desolada que todos ali pareceram sentir a sua dor.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Depois do choque inicial de ver a marca negra pairando em cima da Toca e do horrível reconhecimento do fato de que Gina estava nas mãos de Comensais da Morte perigosos e sedentos de vingança, a família Weasley – juntamente a Harry Hermione e Snape – começaram a planejar uma forma de salvá-la. Todos estavam desolados, pois reduziram a proteção da Toca, baixando a guarda após a morte de Voldemort; sobretudo o sr. e a sra. Weasley não paravam de se recriminar acerca deste fato.

\- Eu achei que estávamos seguros, isso é culpa nossa Arthur! – Molly choramingou, mais uma vez. – Diminuímos os feitiços que protegiam a Toca, para facilitar as visitas através da rede de flu, muitos parentes vieram quando souberam da morte do nosso Fred...

E a bondosa senhora pareceu duplamente arrasada, pela morte de seu filho e pelo sequestro da caçula.

\- Não a culpa disso é minha! Ela foi sequestrada por minha causa... – Harry colocou em palavras a sua dor.

\- Não acho que isso faça tanto sentido. – argumentou Gui Weasley. – Gina e Harry só voltaram a ficar juntos há alguns dias, ele passou todo o último ano longe dela.

\- Sim, Arry estava com Rony e Hermione. – Fleur apoiou o argumento do marido.

\- Faria muito mais sentido de houvesse uma tentativa de sequestro de um dos dois. – Arthur Weasley ponderou. – Eles sabem que Harry viajou com Rony e Hermione para buscar as Horcruxes. Os comensais da morte os sequestraram juntos e os levaram para a mansão Malfoy.

Snape parecia muito desconfortável na cadeira. Ele sabia que Hermione sempre fora um alvo para os comensais da morte, devido a sua relação com o Eleito. Se agora os comensais estavam na ativa, mesmo após a morte do Lorde das Trevas, e estavam sequestrando pessoas próximas a Potter, certamente Hermione era uma possível vítima. Ele teria que pensar em uma maneira de protege-la melhor até que a maioria dos comensais fosse capturado pelo Ministério da Magia.

\- Eu sei porque Gina foi sequestrada. – Hermione falou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Severo e chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. – Eu vim pra cá hoje, porque Gina me enviou uma carta pedindo que eu viesse. Ela parecia muito desesperada, então vim imediatamente.

Todos a olhavam ansiosos.

\- Gina está grávida. – Hermione Granger disse de uma vez. – O que os comensais da morte querem não é Gina e sim o filho do Harry, o filho do Eleito.

\- Grávida? – perguntou Harry muito baixo, quase em um sussurro. Os olhos verdes arregalados olhavam pra sua melhor amiga, como se esperassem que ela desmentisse.

\- Como ela pode estar grávida? – Rony perguntou mais alto, com uma expressão abobada.

\- Adivinhe, espertalhão! – comentou Jorge, com seu humor sagaz, com a voz baixa para que os pais não ouvissem.

E de repente, todos no cômodo olhavam para Harry Potter, que não parecia ter coragem para encarar mais ninguém. Ele apenas murmurou:

\- Então É culpa minha!

\- Não é sua culpa, Harry. – Arthur Weasley assentiu. – Bom, pelo menos não o sequestro.

Todos entenderam que ele concedera que o sequestro de Gina não tinha sido culpa de Harry, mas que ele acreditava que o rapaz (bem como sua filha, é claro) tinham culpa em alguma coisa. A postura do sr. Weasley era bem óbvia e justificável. Que pai iria querer que a filha engravidasse antes mesmo de terminar a escola?

\- Leia para nós o bilhete. – Molly Weasley se voltou para Hermione. – Talvez dê alguma pista de onde ela possa estar.

Hermione pegou o bilhete que estava dobrado em seu bolso direito. Ela leu em voz alta, enquanto todos no cômodo a olhavam atenciosamente.

\- Ora, nós não iríamos matá-la. Muito menos Rony. – Sra. Weasley ponderou indignada. Ron fez um ruído estranho. – Com certeza é um pouco cedo pra isso. – Seus olhos de censura se voltaram para Harry. – Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, nossa família sempre deu um jeito.

\- Nós teremos muito tempo pra discutir isso mais tarde. E pode acreditar que nós vamos, Harry Potter. – disse o sr. Weasley, muito sério. – Agora é hora de salvar Gina. Fico muito feliz que esteja aqui Snape, o que acha que aconteceu?

Todos voltaram os olhos para Severo Snape. O homem ponderou durante alguns segundos, então um brilho sagaz se iluminou em seus astutos olhos negros.

\- Os Comensais só podem ter sabido através desta medibruxa que fez o teste de gravidez na srta. Weasley, pois certamente não souberam por Hermione e ninguém mais tinha conhecimento desse fato. – Snape começou. – Existe uma mulher que trabalha nesta função no St. Mungus e que é bastante ligada aos Malfoy. Tenho certeza que ela avisaria Lucio de algo assim.

\- Malfoy. – Sr. Weasley e Rony murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, com um desgosto idêntico estampado no rosto.

\- Tenho certeza que desde que bem recompensada financeiramente, essa mulher permitiria que Lúcio ou outro comensal utilizasse, na surdina, a lareira do hospital para chegar aqui via rede de flu. A lareira do St. Mungus tem acesso relativamente fácil às casas bruxas cujos feitiços de proteção mais eficazes estão inativos, a finalidade original é propiciar aos medibruxos uma maior agilidade para socorrer seus pacientes. - Snape explicou. – Acredito que a srta. Weasley não esteja na Mansão Malfoy, que nesse momento é um local muito bem vigiado pelo ministério, e Lúcio não correria o risco de ir até lá, podendo ser preso. Lúcio está foragido, assim como outros. Mas acho que sei onde ele se esconde e posso ir até lá.

As mãos de Hermione voaram para o braço dele, como se tentassem segurá-lo. Ela não queria que ele partisse em uma missão como aquela, não suportaria perde-lo após o fim da Guerra.

\- Se você vai, eu vou também! – Hermione o olhou intensidade.

\- Nem pensar. – o homem negou, imediatamente, com a voz ríspida de terror ao imaginar Hermione a mercê de comensais da morte.

\- Eu sou uma bruxa talentosa. – ela disse, deixando qualquer modéstia de lado. – Eu me recuso a ser tratada como uma mocinha em perigo, Severo, eu posso protege-lo.

Severo Snape encarou a jovem, completamente encantado. É claro que ela era uma excelente bruxa, ele se inflamava de orgulho de estar com uma mulher forte e inteligente como Hermione. O seu coração se aqueceu de uma maneira que ele achou ser impossível, ao ouvir a moça dizer que iria protege-lo. Severo nunca havia sido protegido antes, por ninguém. Ele se encheu de ternura, acariciando docemente o rosto de Hermione. A moça beijou um de seus dedos.

De repente, todos olhavam atordoados para o casal. Com a notícia do sequestro e da gravidez de Gina, ninguém prestara realmente atenção em Severo Snape e Hermione Granger. Agora todos os presentes olhavam para a cena completamente pasmos. Estava evidente que eles estavam juntos.

\- Hermione vai, então. – ele consentiu. Tirando a todos do torpor de observar o casal.

\- Eu também vou. – disseram Jorge, Rony e Harry.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Molly Weasley disse para os três.

\- Mas Hermione vai... – reclamou Rony.

\- Na verdade, um grupo menor pode permitir que entremos mais sorrateiramente no esconderijo. – Severo Snape ponderou – não podemos ir em mais do que dois ou três. Além disso, é melhor que Potter não vá; Lúcio vai enfiar uma faca na barriga da srta. Weasley assim que o vir. O que ele quer é vingança.

\- Eu non compreende. – Fleur começou a falar. – Can certeza Arry non planejou este filhe. Gine está grávide há pouco tempe. Por que Lucio pense que interromper a gravidez tan inicial de Gine vai atingir Arry?

\- Porque um comensal da morte, ainda mais um inteligente e perspicaz como Lúcio Malfoy, sabe que eu não tenho família. Sabe que meus únicos parentes vivos são trouxas que me odeiam. – Harry falava baixo, mas a voz estava nítida. Ele olhava para baixo sem encarar ninguém. – Sabe que eu agarraria com todas as minhas forças a possibilidade de ter um filho, de ter alguém com o meu sangue que eu ame e que possa me amar também. Tudo que eu sempre quis foi uma família.

Todos olharam para Harry Potter. Pela primeira vez Severo Snape sentiu uma real empatia pelo garoto. Ele também era só, não tinha família. Todas as crianças que crescem sozinhas, rejeitadas pelos pais ou familiares, sonha em construir uma família amorosa.

\- Ah Harry. – disse sra. Weasley, o rosto cheio de lágrimas, abraçando o menino que sobreviveu – Você faz parte da nossa família, agora mais do que nunca. Nada vai acontecer a Gina ou ao bebê. Hermione e o professor Snape vão salvá-la.

\- Eu vou com vocês. – disse Arthur Weasley, se voltando para Hermione e Severo.

O casal assentiu e os três partiram imediatamente, se despedindo da família Weasley e de Harry Potter. Os que ficaram, permaneceram todos juntos na cozinha da Toca, esperando o regresso de Hermione, Snape, Arthur e Gina. Em meio ao nervosismo relativo ao resgate da caçula da família Weasley, os presentes não deixaram de comentar o quão surpreendidos ficaram ao ver Hermione e Severo Snape agirem daquela forma um com o outro.

\- Eles estão juntos? – Rony questionou, para ninguém em especial. Todos sabiam a quem ele se referia. – Quer dizer, como um casal?

\- Foi o que pareceu, não é? – Harry respondeu, mas parecia assombrado.

\- Nunca vi aquele homem agir daquela forma. – Molly ponderou. – A maneira como ele acariciou o rosto dela...

\- Parecia até outra pessoa. – concordou Gui Weasley.

\- Ela o enfrentou, disse que iria junto com ele resgatar Gina. Ela disse que iria proteger ele, proteger Severo Snape. – Rony disse, como se dissesse que um peixinho dourado protegeria um tubarão.

\- E ele permitiu. – Jorge continuou. – nem a colocou em detenção.

\- Ele non é um pouco velhe pra ela? – Fleur ponderou.

Os presentes viraram-se para ela, isso era o que todos estavam pensando.

\- Sem dúvida. – Molly comentou. – Mas acho que me assombra ainda mais o fato de ser Severo Snape.

\- Bom, acho que ele merece ser feliz não é? Ela também merece. – Harry raciocinou. – O que podemos fazer se eles encontraram isso um no outro?

\- Sim. – concordou Molly Weasley, que tinha Hermione como uma filha. A senhora se voltou para Rony e Jorge, advertindo-os. – Não quero que nenhum de vocês diga nada assim a Hermione, estamos entendidos? Ela não merece nada menos que o nosso apoio.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Erros e Acertos

Arthur Weasley, Severo Snape e Hermione Granger se encontravam em uma densa floresta no norte da Inglaterra. Assim que chegaram ao local, sendo direcionados por Severo, o homem falou:

\- Aqui é o mais longe que podemos ir por aparatação, teremos que ir andando.

Os três fizeram todos os feitiços de proteção que podiam em torno de si. Enquanto caminhavam pela Floresta o dia foi deixando suas últimas luzes no céu e a noite caiu escura e sem estrelas. Sr. Weasley havia enfeitiçado uma chave de portal para que eles retornassem para a Toca, sob orientação de Snape. Segundo este último, chave de portal seria o único meio mágico de sair do esconderijo.

Hermione e Sr. Weasley tentaram questionar a Snape qual era o plano para resgatarem Gina, o professor lhes respondera que eles saberiam na hora. Hermione tinha um pressentimento ruim que não a abandonada, ela tentava dizer em sua mente que deveria confiar nele, se Severo não havia dito o que fariam, é porque havia uma boa razão. Arthur Weasley também estava bem desconfiado, mas chegou à conclusão que Snape previa algum risco para si próprio e não queria que Hermione se desesperasse. A única coisa que não fazia sentido nesse argumento era ele ter permitido que a moça fosse com eles.

Depois de um longo tempo de caminhada os três avistaram uma clareira no centro da qual havia um casebre velho, pobre e fétido. Hermione estranhou a situação, imaginara que um Malfoy jamais entraria em um local assim, nem mesmo para se esconder e se livrar de um julgamento. Ao verem o casebre, tanto Sr. Weasley quanto Hermione acharam estranho o fato deles terem encontrado o esconderijo de um comensal da morte tão fácil assim. Lúcio não fizera feitiços de proteção?

\- Snape, porque está tão fácil? – Arthur Weasley questionou.

\- O lugar já é protegido por feitiços, somente um bruxo ou bruxa que possui uma marca negra pode encontra-lo. – Snape murmurou. – Mas temos que tomar cuidado, se ele soube da gravidez de Gina, provavelmente também está muito bem informado sobre mim, sabe que fui inocentado. Ele sabe que eu posso encontra-lo. Além disso, depois que ultrapassarmos os limites da clareira, nossos feitiços de proteção vão se desfazer.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Hermione, aflita.

\- Eu vou na frente, imagino que Lúcio vai estar esperando. – Snape falou. – Peguem a Weasley e fujam. Eu vou distraí-lo.

\- O que? – Hermione gritou. – NÃO

Então tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Hermione e o Sr. Weasley se deram conta de que Snape sabia muito bem que Lúcio Malfoy aguardaria esse resgate e estava esperando pelo antigo colega comensal da morte, querendo vingança por ajudar Potter e trair o Lorde das Trevas. Se deram conta de que Snape nunca pensara em voltar para a Toca na chave de portal, ele iria distrair Lúcio para que Arthur e Hermione pudessem resgatar Gina e depois ele planejava duelar com Malfoy e mata-lo ou incapacita-lo para poder fugir. Hermione percebeu que não teria como impedir Severo de seguir seus próprios planos e então, no último segundo, antes que Snape pisasse na clareira, a moça escorregou um objeto para dentro do bolso da calça do ex professor de poções.

Snape entrou na clareira e Lúcio já o esperava, tão preparado que o desarmou em meio segundo e já estava com a varinha encostada em seu pescoço. Snape tinha tido azar, se estivesse entrado na clareira em qualquer outro ponto, Malfoy estaria um pouco mais longe dele, de modo que ele teria a chance de desarmar o outro ou de iniciar um duelo. Infelizmente, Malfoy estava posicionado exatamente no ponto da clareira no qual Snape entrou, de modo que antes que ele pudesse mentalizar um feitiço, a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy já pressionava a sua garganta. Severo Snape se deu conta que seu plano sofrera um sério revés, no entanto, Hermione e Arthur Weasley ainda tinham chance de resgatar Gina e sair dali com vida.

Hermione e Sr. Weasley adentraram a clareira e viram a cena. Ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy estava Gina, amarrada e amordaçada, caída no chão. Parecia arrasada, seus cabelos despenteados, imensas olheiras e hematomas diversos por todo o corpo. Na barriga, dava pra ver um grande corte vertendo sangue de maneira intensa e perigosa. O pai correu para sua filha imediatamente, Hermione mal teve tempo de registrar que Gina estava viva, porém muito machucada. Ela prendeu os olhos da varinha de Lúcio Malfoy apontada para o pescoço de Severo. Naquele momento, ela se deu conta de que o comensal tinha sido mais rápido que Snape e ele não teria chance de vencer um duelo nessas condições. Ela não poderia nem ao menos tentar um duelo com Lúcio Malfoy, qualquer feitiço hostil poderia fazer com que Lúcio atingisse Severo com algo ainda pior.

\- Podem ir, pobretão Weasley e sangue ruim Granger. Eu já me vinguei de Potter da pior maneira possível. – Lúcio Malfoy disse, friamente. Ele estava dando permissão para que eles resgatassem Gina. – Eu mesmo a teria devolvido, se não fosse a esperança de me encontrar com o meu amigo Severo.

\- Vão! – Snape ordenou a Hermione e ao Sr. Weasley.

Lúcio Malfoy lançou um feitiço de silêncio e depois petrificou Severo Snape, que caiu no chão da clareira. Hermione correu para ampará-lo, mas a varinha do comensal ainda estava encostada em Snape e Lúcio lhe lançava um olhar que afirmava que não ia permitir que a garota se aproximasse. Hermione viu o Sr. Weasley pegar a xícara que havia enfeitiçado para tirá-los dali. Arthur ativou a chave de portal e estendeu a mão para Hermione, ela tinha apenas alguns segundos para se segurar no e retornar a Toca; mas não se movimentou nem um centímetro do lugar onde estava e encarou firmemente Lúcio Malfoy.

Gina e seu pai partiram na chave do portal.

Hermione Granger voltou seus olhos para Snape, ele não podia falar, estava petrificado, mas seus olhos deixavam claro o desespero que sentia. Tinham conseguido resgatar Gina e o Sr. Weasley voltara para Toca com a filha em segurança; mas Hermione não partira na chave do portal. É claro que não, Snape pensou, ela jamais me abandonaria aqui.

\- Jogue a varinha no chão, Sangue Ruim. – disse Malfoy. – se não quiser ver Snape morrer.

Hermione jogou a varinha no chão, aos pés de Lúcio, imediatamente e sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Não acredito. Você se apaixonou por ele? – Lúcio se aproximou da moça, deixando Snape petrificado no chão. – Meio velho pra você não acha?

\- Não. – ela manteve a cabeça erguida.

Lúcio parecia achar graça.

\- Todo aquele charme e mistério, imagino? – o homem riu um riso frio. – O comensal que queria ser bom. Aposto que ele não te mostrou a marca negra, ou você teria fugido rapidinho e visto que este não é um homem para um romance água com açúcar. Como ele faz pra esconder a marca? Ele te come de camisa?

Hermione ignorou, mantinha seus olhos em Severo, que do chão, sustentava seu olhar. Lúcio então se virou para ele.

\- E você se apaixonou por ela também. Mais uma sangue ruim Snape? – ele questionou. – Eu soube da sua paixonite pela mãe do Potter. Como você ousou trair o Lord por uma grifinoriazinha de sangue sujo?

E então, voltou-se para Hermione.

\- E você Granger. Não se importa que ele foda você enquanto pensa na mãe morta do seu amigo? – ele disse, mas não esperou que a menina respondesse. – Acho que sei o jeito perfeito de me vingar da sua traição Snape. Vamos entrando!

Lúcio Malfoy entrou, carregando a varinha de Hermione e de Snape no bolso. Sua própria varinha apontada para Severo Snape, fazendo-o levitar para dentro do chalé. Ele não precisou enfeitiçar Hermione para que a moça entrasse, ela o seguiu imediatamente, com medo do que poderia ser feito a Severo.

O chalé tinha apenas um cômodo e era ainda mais feio e nojento por dentro do que por fora. Haviam correntes penduradas no teto e Snape foi preso nelas. As algemas eram muito apertadas, machucando seus pulsos e tornozelos. Lúcio Malfoy retirou o feitiço petrificador, o que significava que aquelas correntes tinham poder mágico e Snape não conseguiria fugir.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa para protege-lo. – Hermione disse, seu tom era firme, mas imprimia um tom desesperado. Ela estava implorando para Lúcio que não machucasse Severo.

\- NÃO HERMIONE! – gritou Snape, que agora sem o feitiço podia falar, em sua voz estava nítido o terror que sentia. – POR FAVOR VÁ EMBORA.

Severo Snape daria qualquer coisa para que a moça saísse dali. Mas ela simplesmente não iria embora, e ele sabia disso. Ela faria todo tipo de estupidez para protege-lo. Ele queria chorar, gritar, matar Lúcio Malfoy com as próprias mãos. Ele queria morrer, por que havia trazido ela com ele? Ele sentia a ironia, ela disse que viria para protege-lo e ele achara lindo e se sentira amado. Agora que ela iria fazer isto de fato, parecia uma piada sem graça.

\- Ela não vai embora, Severo. Ela é grifinória. Vai proteger você. Isso não é romântico? – Lúcio disse cínico, olhando para Snape. Depois, se voltou para moça. – Agora, vamos fazer uma pequena brincadeira. Eu te digo o que vou fazer e você me responde se prefere que eu faça com ele ou com você.

\- Certo. – Hermione sentia mais medo do que jamais sentira em toda sua vida, mas ainda assim respondeu. Ela ia permitir o que ele quisesse, ela jamais deixaria que Severo fosse machucado, não importa quanta dor isso causasse nela.

\- HERMIONE, EU TE IMPLORO, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO. – Severo Snape gritava, enlouquecido de pavor e desespero.

\- Que tal começarmos com uma Cruciatus. – um sorriso maligno se instaurou nos lábios de Lúcio Malfoy. – Diga Granger: Você ou ele?

\- Eu.

E então uma dor invadiu todo seu corpo, dos dedos dos pés até a cabeça. Hermione se contorcia e gritava, sentindo todo seu corpo queimar em agonia. Parecia que as chamas consumiam toda sua pele e seus órgãos. Parecia que cada centímetro do seu corpo era ao mesmo tempo açoitado, esfolado e perfurado. Não existia dor no mundo que se comparasse a dor de uma Cruciatus bem feita. Seu coração doía também, pois em meio a tanta dor física, ela ouvia os gritos desesperados de Severo que assistia impotente a sua tortura.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Amor e Sofrimento

Arthur Weasley e sua filha chegaram a Toca naquela noite. Gina vinha amparada nos braços do pai, ainda amarrada e muito machucada. Assim que surgiram na casa da família Weasley, todos os presentes que esperavam pelo resgate da caçula correram em sua direção.

\- E Hermione? – perguntaram Harry e Rony juntos enquanto corriam para Gina.

O sr. Weasley não respondeu, estava implícito. Hermione e Snape não tinham conseguido voltar na chave do portal.

Assim que chegou, sr. Weasley começou a fazer os feitiços para desamarrar a filha. Enquanto isso, seu filho Gui enviou um patrono a Minerva para que eles fossem recebidos em Hogwarts. Tinha ficado decidido que fazia mais sentido levar Gina para lá, antes de saber exatamente o que tinha ocorrido. Afinal, foi no St. Mungus que uma medibruxa havia denunciado Gina a um comensal da morte. Minerva, que já tinha sido avisada do acontecido pela Família Weasley, mandou uma resposta imediata de que os aguardava.

Sem perder tempo, sr. Weasley atravessou pela rede de flu com sua filha nos braços. Atrás dele foram sua esposa Molly, Jorge, Gui, Fleur, Harry e Rony. Percy, que já tinha sido avisado do acontecido, estava esperando por eles em Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey colocou todos fora da enfermaria, disse que havia momento para explicações depois. Enquanto aguardavam para poder falar com Gina, os presentes iam planejando o resgate de Hermione e Snape. Juntaram-se a eles Minerva e Kingsley Shacklebolt, que tinha ido investigar o ocorrido, como ex auror e atual Ministro da Magia.

\- O que aconteceu Arthur? – perguntou Molly Weasley. – Por que eles não vieram na chave de portal?

\- Quando chegamos lá ficou claro que Lúcio Malfoy estava nos esperando. Ele sabia que Snape poderia chegar ao seu esconderijo e esperava que o fizesse. Ele disse até que teria devolvido Gina se não fosse a esperança de encontrar Snape. – ele explicou. – No caminho até o esconderijo Snape não queria nos explicar seu plano, percebi logo que ele ia se colocar em risco e não queria dizer nada por causa de Hermione.

\- Ele sabia que Lúcio estaria esperando por ele. – Afirmou Shacklebolt.

\- Sim. Ele sabia. – Arthur Weasley contou. – Ele nunca imaginou voltar conosco pela chave de portal. Ele queria que eu e Hermione resgatássemos Gina e voltássemos com ela para a Toca. Acho que ele planejava ficar e duelar com ele.

\- E o que deu errado? – perguntou Minerva. – Por que a srta. Granger não voltou?

\- Snape deu azar. Havia uma clareira, na qual se encontrava o casebre que servia de esconderijo pro Malfoy. Snape nos avisou que assim que entrássemos na clareira os feitiços de proteção que havíamos lançado em nós mesmos se perderiam. Só que quando Snape deu o primeiro passo em direção a clareira, Lúcio Malfoy estava aguardando exatamente no ponto onde ele entrou. Acho que se Snape tivesse entrado na clareira em qualquer outro ponto, que permitisse uma distância de Malfoy, ele teria conseguido incapacitar o Lúcio. Mas...

\- Malfoy conseguiu incapacita-lo. – concluiu Harry Potter.

\- Ele foi desarmado, petrificado e tinha a varinha apontada pra sua garganta. Qualquer movimento nosso no sentido de salvá-lo poderia resultar em sua morte. Eu sei que não deveria abandona-lo, se estivesse sozinho não teria feito isso, mas vi minha filha naquele estado, eu precisava trazer Gina de volta em segurança. – ele parecia desesperado.

\- É claro, nós entendemos. – consolou Shacklebolt.

\- Mas por que não trouxe Hermione, pai? – Rony questionou, desolado. – O Malfoy não queria apenas Snape?

\- Sim. – disse Sr. Weasley. – Eu ativei a chave do portal e estendi a mão para Hermione. Ela poderia ter segurado e vindo comigo. Ela quis ficar.

\- Eu não sabia que a relação entre eles já era tão forte. – disse Minerva, assombrada.

\- Ele parece outro homem ao lado dela. – comentou Molly Weasley.

\- Sem dúvida. A última coisa que vi foi o olhar torturado de Snape quando percebeu que ela não voltaria na chave do portal. – comentou Sr. Weasley.

\- E você consegue voltar ao esconderijo Arthur? – perguntou Shacklebolt. – Para podermos resgatar os dois e prender Lúcio?

\- Não. Só pode chegar lá quem tem uma marca negra.

Todos se olharam sem saber o que fazer. Rony e Harry estavam completamente desesperados pela amiga. No entanto, quem é que eles conheciam que tinha sido um comensal da morte e agora se ofereceria para ajuda-los?

\- Eu posso tentar negociar com um dos comensais presos. – ponderou Shacklebolt. – De repente uma diminuição na pena os faria nos levar até o esconderijo de Malfoy. Vou mandar um patrono para Hestia Jones, que está chefiando os aurores, para vermos o que é possível fazer.

Entanto isso, na enfermaria, Gina foi imediatamente limpa, seus ferimentos superficiais completamente tratados. O mais grave era o corte na barriga, que não parecia um ferimento comum. Demorou um longo tempo para que a enfermeira de Hogwarts conseguisse estancar o ferimento e fazer um curativo. Um medibruxo de confiança veio para ajudar. Depois de fazer tudo o que poderia ser feito por Gina, Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta da enfermaria e disse:

\- Ela pode responder perguntas agora.

A Família Weasley e Harry Potter adentraram a enfermaria, seguidos de Minerva e Kingsley Shacklebolt. Normalmente não era permitido tantas pessoas na enfermaria, mas ficou claro que Gina teria que explicar tudo o que houve e seria menos desgastante para a jovem fazê-lo uma única vez.

\- O bebê? – Foi a primeira coisa que Harry perguntou. Ele olhava para a namorada com uma expressão torturada.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negativa.

\- Malfoy lançou um feitiço abortivo na srta. Weasley. – Pomfrey explicou. – Mas está tudo bem com ela, nesse sentido. Ela poderá ter outros filhos mais tarde, se quiser.

\- Nos conte o que aconteceu Gina. – Pediu sra. Weasley.

Gina Weasley se sentia mal. Seu corpo ainda doía e ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de reviver o que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que ela queria era se deitar ao lado do menino que sobreviveu e dormir. Mas ela sabia que precisava contar o que acontecera, qualquer informação poderia ser útil no sentido de prender aquele monstro e resgatar sua amiga. Afinal, Hermione tinha arriscado tudo para resgatá-la.

\- Bom, papai estava trabalhando e todos iam ao Beco Diagonal visitar a loja do Jorge. Eu disse que não estava me sentindo bem, para poder ir até o St. Mungus fazer o teste de gravidez. Eu fui e descobri que estava grávida. Quando voltei para a casa mandei uma coruja para Hermione, contando o que tinha acontecido e pedindo que ela fosse até a Toca. Eu esperava na sala por Hermione, sabia que ela estava em Hogwarts e imaginei que ela chegasse pela lareira, quando vi que a rede de flu tinha sido ativada me aproximei, mas ao invés de Hermione, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu.

\- Foi exatamente como Snape pensou. – apontou Harry. – Ele usou a lareira do St. Mungus.

\- Vou mandar investigar a medibruxa fez o teste de gravidez e todos os outros que estavam no hospital no mesmo horário. – afirmou Shacklebolt. – Continue nos contando, srta. Weasley.

\- Ele me estuporou, eu perdi a consciência. – havia um vinco na testa de Gina Weasley. – acordei em um casebre horrível de um cômodo só, acorrentada pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Malfoy disse que iria se vingar de Harry tirando o filho dele, a primeira coisa que fez foi me lançar um feitiço abortivo. Depois, começou a me bater muito e fez esse corte em minha barriga.

\- Ele não te lançou uma Cruciatus? – questionou Shacklebolt.

\- Não, ele disse que a Cruciatus não deixava marcas. Ele não queria se vingar de mim, mas de Harry. Ele me bateu do jeito trouxa e depois me cortou com um feitiço. Me senti completamente exaurida pelo corte, achei que fosse desmaiar. Senti toda minha força deixando meu corpo. – ela disse, estremeceu com a lembrança do que passara nas mãos do comensal da morte.

Gina fechou os olhos tentando expulsar aquela sensação de medo e impotência de si mesma.

\- Me perdoe. – implorou Harry Potter, cujas lágrimas vertiam sem qualquer tentativa de segurá-las.

\- Harry. – Gina sussurrou o nome do seu namorado ternamente e estendeu a mão para que ele segurasse.

Harry foi imediatamente para perto de Gina e segurou a sua mão. Ela não queria que ele se sentisse culpado pelo que aconteceu. Tinha medo dele sentir que era uma ameaça a ela e se afastar como havia feito antes da guerra terminar.

\- Não é sua culpa Harry. – afirmou sr. Weasley. – fomos nós que baixamos a guarda. Devíamos ter previsto que ainda existiam comensais perigosos à solta.

\- Eu imagino pelo que Hermione não deve estar passando... – disse Rony, a expressão entristecida e apavorada. – Se ele usou Gina para se vingar de Harry...

\- Pode usar Hermione para se vingar de Snape. – comentou Harry Potter, agora com a expressão idêntica à de Rony, tomada de pavor por sua melhor amiga.

Neste exato momento, a porta da enfermaria de Hogwarts foi escancarada. Adentrava o cômodo Severo Snape. O homem parecia bem, sem nenhum ferimento físico, mas seu rosto estava profundamente torturado. Os olhos estavam inchados, lágrimas escorriam sem trégua. Em seus braços estava Hermione. Todos a olhavam assustados. A moça estava desmaiada , nua, com uns 4 cortes iguais aos de Gina pelo corpo, parecia ter vomitado sangue. Snape a colocou imediatamente em uma cama da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey e o medibruxo correram para atende-la. Foi solicitado que todos se retirassem.

\- A srta. Weasley também precisa descansar. – disse a enfermeira.

A enfermaria de Hogwarts esvaziou-se. Além das pacientes, de Pomfrey e do medibruxo; ficou apenas Severo Snape de pé, que se recusou a deixar o ambiente. Seus olhos torturados pregados em Hermione Granger.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Proteger.

Hermione caiu ao chão depois da primeira Cruciatus, Lúcio sustentou a maldição por tempo demais, sem qualquer trégua. A moça registrou que Severo ainda gritava, mas não tinha forças para olhar para ele. Não queria ver seu rosto, pois o visse sofrendo tanto com a sua dor, talvez perdesse a força para continuar. Mirou o chão, via apenas os pés de Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Que tal uma segunda Cruciatus? – ele disse, cruel e sádico.

O corpo de Hermione gritava. Ela tirou forças das suas entranhas para murmurar outra vez:

\- Eu.

A maldição da tortura a invadiu uma segunda vez, agora ainda mais dolorosa devido ao fato de seu corpo já estar debilitado e maltratado pela primeira maldição. O comensal fez com que a tortura durasse ainda mais tempo do que a primeira. Todo o tempo Snape gritou e isso torturava Hermione tanto quanto a Cruciatus. A única coisa que a consolava era estar poupando Severo daquela dor. Proteger Severo Snape. Era o que ela mentalizava. Proteger. A palavra lhe deu forças para responder "Eu" quando Malfoy a infligiu a terceira maldição cruciatus e depois a quarta. Cada uma mais insuportável e demorada do que a anterior. No final da quarta maldição Hermione vomitava sangue no chão do casebre.

\- Chega de Cruciatus. – Lúcio disse, mas a moça não se consolou. Sabia que ainda vinha dor e sofrimento. – Vamos deixar umas marcas!

\- HERMIONE, OLHE PRA MIM. POR FAVOR. – Snape gritou já rouco, sabia que a moça evitava olhar pra ele para não fraquejar.

Ele implorava fazia qualquer coisa para ela não sofrer mais. Ouvir seus gritos, observar sua tortura era a pior coisa que ele já havia sentido em toda a sua vida. Nenhuma das vezes que ele mesmo fora torturado, nem mesmo quando soube que sua amada Lílian havia morrido, nada superava a dor que ele sentia vendo tanto sofrimento sendo infligido a Hermione. A cada vez que a menina juntava forças para responder "Eu" mais uma vez e poupá-lo, era a pior tortura que ele poderia sentir.

Hermione não olhou pra ele. Seus olhos prenderam-se na face de Lúcio Malfoy, esperando.

\- Vou deixa-la nua e exposta. – ele disse, como se adorasse a ideia. – E então farei cortes em seu corpo com um feitiço. Não haverá magia no mundo capaz de livrá-la das cicatrizes. Me diga, sangue sujo: você ou ele?

\- Eu.

As roupas de Hermione foram rasgadas com um feitiço. Ela se sentiu completamente exposta, cobrindo os seios com as mãos e se encolhendo em posição fetal. O seu corpo suava. O sangue que ela havia vomitado escorria pelo seu queixo e pescoço.

\- Curia Insanabilis. – Lúcio Malfoy disse o feitiço apontando para a perna direita da moça.

Um corte apareceu na altura do quadril. Além da dor, Hermione sentiu sua força vital deixando seu corpo. Sua cabeça latejou fortemente e ela achou que fosse desmaiar. O ferimento vertia sangue sem cessar. Snape ainda gritava pedindo que ela olhasse para ele, pedindo que ela não aceitasse mais nenhuma tortura. Mas ela quase não escutava mais, seu corpo não tinha capacidade.

\- Eu. – ela murmurou mais uma vez, quando pareceu que Lúcio tinha dito alguma coisa.

Um segundo corte veio atingindo-a no seio. Depois um terceiro em seu braço esquerdo e depois, mais um em suas costas. A menina permitiu, disse "Eu" pra cada um deles. O último carregou o que restava de suas forças e Hermione perdeu a consciência. Um grito gutural e ensandecido de Severo Snape preencheu o cômodo. Ele pensou que Hermione estivesse morta.

O sorriso sádico ainda vivia no rosto do comensal da morte, quando ele falou:

\- Parece que sua namorada não tem mais condições de protege-lo. – e depois disso, apontou sua varinha para Severo Snape. – Avada Kedavra.

Severo Snape viu a luz verde e sentiu que iria morrer. No entanto, uma luz rosada saiu do bolso da sua calça, preenchendo o cômodo. Ela foi de encontro ao feitiço que vinha da varinha de Lúcio Malfoy e bloqueou o feitiço que mataria Severo Snape. A luz fez com que o feitiço retornasse a quem o lançou e, inesperadamente, Lúcio Malfoy caiu morto no chão.

Severo Snape olhou incrédulo para o corpo de Malfoy enquanto a luz rosada que tomava todo o casebre o soltava das correntes que o prendiam ao teto. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e retirou de lá o pergaminho que Hermione havia mostrado a ele semanas antes. Lembrou-se imediatamente do que estava escrito no mesmo.

" _Se você der seu coração e se colocar nas mãos deste comensal, para um verdadeiro amor que o tire dos caminhos das trevas, é só dar esse pergaminho a ele. Enquanto o portar, o homem será o mais forte do que antes"_

Ela tinha colocado o pergaminho em seu bolso sem que ele percebesse. Ela o tinha protegido de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Severo Snape correu para Hermione, que estava desmaiada no chão do casebre. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios quando concluiu que a moça ainda respirava. Ele a segurou nos braços. Uma das mãos apertava fortemente o pergaminho, cuja luz ainda brilhava. Ele implorou: "nos tire daqui". O Pergaminho brilhou uma última vez e eles apareceram as portas da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

\- / -

Hermione acordou e reconheceu que estava em Hogwarts, na ala hospitalar. Todo seu corpo doía, mas ela percebeu que tinha sido limpa e tratada. Os últimos raios de luz do dia deixavam o cômodo. Ela virou-se e viu Gina Weasley deitada na cama ao seu lado.

\- Gina! – Hermione murmurou, sua voz estava rouca. – Você está bem?

\- Hermione, você acordou. – A ruiva a olhava, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Você me reconhece. Graças a Merlin.

\- É claro que eu te reconheço. – Hermione achou estranho o comentário. – O que está acontecendo?

Madame Pomfrey e o Medibruxo correram na direção de Hermione, quando viram que a mesma havia acordado.

\- Como se sente, srta. Granger? – a enfermeira questionou.

\- Com um pouco de dor no corpo, principalmente nas região dos cortes.

\- Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – perguntou o medibruxo.

\- Sim. – Hermione disse, hesitante. – Mas prefiro não falar, não gostaria de reviver o que aconteceu.

\- Não é preciso. – Madame Pomfrey assegurou. – O professor Snape já nos contou o que precisávamos saber. Estamos perguntando porque você foi submetida por muito tempo à maldição cruciatus e isso pode causar sérios danos cerebrais.

Hermione encarou a enfermeira, atônita. Ela pensou brevemente que era por isso que Gina tinha ficado tão feliz quando viu que tinha sido reconhecida, Pomfrey e o medibruxo tinham manifestado receio de que ela tivesse enlouquecido... como os pais de Neville. Hermione notou que se lembrava de tudo, até do que preferia não lembrar. Só o que ela não sabia era o que tinha acontecido depois que perdera a consciência. Afinal, como Severo a tirou do casebre?

\- Onde está Severo? – ela perguntou, com certa urgência.

Nesse momento se dera conta que ela tinha desmaiado e tinha parado de responder "Eu" para Malfoy. Um medo horrível tomou conta dela, o que será que Severo tinha sofrido depois que ela perdeu a consciência?

\- Snape está bem, não aconteceu nada a ele. – disse Gina, notando o desespero na voz da amiga. – Ele vai lhe contar tudo quando voltar.

\- Onde ele foi? – Hermione questionou.

\- Harry o convenceu a sair para comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. Ele não deixava a enfermaria desde que chegou com você nos braços ontem à noite. – Gina disse, tranquilizando a moça. – Ele já deve estar voltando.

Gina mal terminou de completar a frase, Severo Snape adentrava a enfermaria, seguido de Harry Potter. Ao ver Hermione acordada, o homem correu na direção dela.

\- Hermione. – ele disse.

\- Eu estou bem. – ela falou.

Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Ele sentou na beirada da cama hospitalar e permitiu que a jovem afagasse seu rosto. Snape lançou um feitiço no quarto, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-los. Aquele momento era deles.

\- Eu ainda lembro de você. – ela disse, assegurando. – Nenhuma Cruciatus no mundo me faria esquece-lo.

Ele parecia não ter mais o que dizer. Não pode evitar puxá-la para seus braços e abraça-la. Ela o abraçou de volta com as forças que tinha. Ficaram um tempo assim, meio deitados meio sentados, encaixados nos braços um do outro, sentindo seus corações baterem.

\- Me perdoe. – ele murmurou em seu ouvido. – Jamais deixarei que nada aconteça com você de novo.

\- Severo. – disse Hermione, se afastando um pouco para olhar o homem nos olhos. – Ninguém tem que pedir desculpas. Se a situação fosse inversa, você não teria feito também todo o possível pra me proteger?

Severo sorriu pra moça, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

\- Teria. – ele confirmou. – Mas você precisa entender... nunca... durante toda a minha vida... eu nunca senti tanta dor... nada jamais foi pior do que ver você ser...

Seu rosto demonstrava o seu sofrimento. Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar, ela mesma não queria lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Fora horrível. Jamais a moça pensou que um ser humano fosse capaz de infligir tanta dor em outro ser humano.

\- Eu sei. Foi horrível. – ela fez uma pausa, estremecendo de pavor com a lembrança. - Mas teria sido mil vezes pior ver você passar por tudo aquilo. E é só por isso que eu tive forças para murmurar "Eu" tantas vezes. Porque qualquer dor era melhor do que dizer "Ele" e assistir você sofrer daquele jeito.

\- Quando você desmaiou. Achei que estivesse morta. – ele disse, e parecia completamente perdido e apavorado.

Ela o puxou pra si mais uma vez e o abraçou.

\- Mas agora estou aqui. E nós dois vamos superar isso juntos. – ela disse, segurando-o como se a sua vida dependesse disso. – Eu prometo.

\- Eu daria a minha vida para não ter deixado você ir comigo. – Severo afirmou, com sinceridade.

Hermione lembrou que ainda não tinha compreendido como eles saíram de lá.

\- Como foi que nós fugimos? – ela perguntou.

\- Quando você desmaiou, Malfoy se voltou pra mim e me lançou um feitiço de morte. – ele explicou. – Mas o pergaminho que você colocou no meu bolso fez com que o feitiço se voltasse contra ele. Malfoy está morto.

\- Não achei que o pergaminho pudesse proteger contra imperdoáveis. – Hermione ponderou. – Eu te dei porque achei que pudesse te ajudar no duelo. É o que você planejava não é? Duelar com Malfoy enquanto resgatávamos Gina.

\- Sim. – ele confirmou.

\- O pergaminho nos trouxe de volta? – ela adivinhou.

\- Trouxe, depois de me soltar das correntes. – Snape respondeu, e então tirou o pergaminho do bolso e entregou para ela. – Você me protegeu de todas as formas que pôde.

\- Fique com ele. – ela disse, não aceitando o pergaminho de volta. – Ele pode te proteger para sempre.

\- Enquanto você me amar... – ele apontou.

\- Pra sempre. – Hermione esclareceu.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – A casa de Severo Snape

\- Não aguento mais ficar aqui. – reclamou Gina.

\- Nem me fale! – concordou Hermione.

\- Já me sinto bem, quero sair logo dessa cama de hospital. – continuou a ruiva.

Haviam se passado quase três semanas desde que as duas amigas estavam internadas na enfermaria de Hogwarts, depois de terem sofrido ataques nas mãos de Lúcio Malfoy. Depois que Hermione e Gina já estavam fora de qualquer risco, Snape e Harry – que á estava fazendo algum treinamento no ministério para aprender a ser auror, mesmo que ainda faltasse um ano para que terminasse a escola e fizesse os últimos exames, já entendia-se que Potter tinha muita experiência prática e que poderia começar a ser treinado – voltaram ao casebre junto com um grupo de aurores.

O corpo de Lúcio Malfoy foi recolhido e o Ministério tomou providências para que nenhum comensal foragido pudesse utilizar o local como esconderijo. A medibruxa que tinha passado informações a respeito de Gina para Malfoy estava sendo investigada e aguardava julgamento em Azkaban.

As duas moças já se sentiam bem. Logo ficou claro que o efeito das cruciatus não tinham afetado o cérebro de Hermione, a única sequela física foi um tremor involuntário que as vezes tomava seu corpo. Psicologicamente, as consequências eram mais complexas. Hermione tinha muitos pesadelos e frequentemente acordava gritando por Severo Snape, que passava dia e noite na enfermaria junto da moça.

O feitiço abortivo de Gina também deixou consequências psicológicas, apesar de Pomfrey ter dito que estava tudo bem, a moça tinha um pavor intenso de nunca mais poder engravidar. Ecoava em sua mente as palavras de Lúcio Malfoy dizendo que ele se vingara de Potter da pior maneira possível, e ela sabia que se o comensal tinha conhecimento de qualquer magia que a impediria de constituir uma família ao lado de Harry, ele teria certamente feito uso dela.

As duas ainda estavam internadas pois os cortes produzidos pelo feitiço das trevas demoravam a cicatrizar, muito mais do que um corte normal. Só agora, no final destas 3 semanas a cicatrização estava se completando. No entanto, o ferimento deixou uma feia cicatriz – no caso de Hermione cicatrizes, no plural – vermelha e saltada. Em Gina sua cicatriz fora feita propositalmente na barriga, para que Harry jamais pudesse encarar tranquilamente uma futura gravidez da namorada. Em Hermione, as quatro cicatrizes ao longo do corpo posicionavam-se de modo que não existia ângulo no qual Severo Snape olhasse para a moça sem ver nenhuma das marcas.

\- Estamos aqui por causa dos cortes. – Hermione apontou. – Severo está fazendo tudo que pode para descobrir como tirar as marcas.

\- Não acho que isso seja reversível. – comentou Gina, tristemente. – Não me incomoda tanto a marca, ela fica completamente escondida pelas roupas, mas fico com medo que Harry...

\- Sinta culpa cada vez que te olhar. – a amiga completou.

\- Você também, não é? – a ruiva encarou a outra, reconhecendo o sentimento.

\- Sim. – ela se limitou a concordar.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Severo Snape e Harry Potter adentraram a enfermaria. Os dois quase nunca deixavam o local.

\- Severo. – a moça disse com carinho.

Severo Snape foi sentar-se à beira da cama de Hermione.

\- Madame Pomfrey avisou que você e a Srta. Weasley poderão ir pra casa hoje. – ele informou.

\- Ah, graças a Merlin. – suspirou Gina, feliz.

\- Seus pais já estão esperando você em casa. – Harry contou a namorada. – Eu vim te buscar.

Gina estava felicíssima. Se ergueu da cama em um salto e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Harry auxiliava a moça como podia e dentro de poucos minutos eles já estavam prontos para ir. Ambos se despediram de Hermione e Snape e foram deixando a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Antes de desaparecer pela porta, Harry voltou-se para a amiga e disse:

\- Esqueci de dizer Hermione, mas a sra. Weasley disse que você é bem vinda para ficar hospedada na Toca. Achei que você talvez quisesse, até estar plenamente recuperada. Imagino que você não tenha contado para os seus pais o que ocorreu e não quer voltar pra casa assim.

\- De fato não contei. – Hermione ponderou. – Tenho mandado corujas a eles dizendo que estou precisando solucionar alguns problemas decorrentes da Guerra. Menti que estou recebendo treinamento de auror junto com você.

Harry sorriu para a moça.

\- Você estaria se saindo muito melhor que eu. – Harry comentou. – Estamos nas férias escolares, mas eu nunca tive tantos livros para ler e feitiços para praticar.

\- Se quiser ficar na Toca é só mandar nos avisar, para liberarmos por alguns segundos a rede de flu. – Gina falou para a amiga. – Mamãe está mantendo a casa fortemente protegida por causa do que aconteceu.

\- Muito obrigada, Gina. – Hermione disse.

Quando o casal deixou a enfermaria, Severo encarou a moça.

\- Você quer ir pra Toca? – ele perguntou, um pouco a contragosto. Ele não queria que ela fosse pra lá, onde ele não poderia ficar todo tempo ao seu lado.

Hermione ficou levemente corada.

\- Eu quero ficar com você. – ela disse, timidamente.

\- Não precisa ficar sem graça, o que eu mais quero é que você vá pra casa comigo. – ele assegurou.

\- Bom, eu não ia me convidar, não é? – ela disse, sorrindo.

\- Você não precisa de convite. – ele disse. – Tudo que é meu é seu também. Tudo o que eu sou é seu.

Ele se abaixou para beijá-la nos lábios.

\- E além disso, eu quero cuidar de você. – Severo argumentou.

Os dois organizaram os pertences de Hermione e deixaram Hogwarts.

\- / -

Hermione foi instalada no quarto de hóspede, na residência de Severo Snape. Era um quarto amplo e aconchegante com um banheiro privativo. A decoração era um tanto sonserina, com tons de prata e verde escuro. O restante da casa seguia o mesmo padrão decorativo e de conforto. Hermione ficou apaixonada pela ampla e diversificada biblioteca. Tudo estava limpo e organizado, a jovem sabia que Snape tinha vindo algumas vezes à casa para deixa-la em condições de receber visitas. Durante o tempo de guerra a residência ficou vazia.

Severo preparou o jantar. Hermione ficou impressionada ao descobrir que o professor mais rabugento de Hogwarts não só sabia cozinhar, mas cozinhava muito bem. Depois do jantar, o homem disse:

\- Ora de dormir, mocinha.

\- Severo, pelo amor de Merlin, são nove horas da noite. – ela reclamou.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse que você precisava descansar. Você passou o dia todo acordada e ainda se afundou em livros na biblioteca antes do jantar.

Hermione deu um beijo nos lábios de Severo Snape e se recolheu. Foi para o quarto de hóspedes e começou a se preparar pra dormir. A moça pensava, com certa insegurança, no porquê de Severo ter instalado ela no quarto de hóspedes e não em seu próprio quarto. Será que ele não queria dormir com ela? Será que ele tinha receio das cicatrizes? A parte racional dentro dela dizia que Severo só havia feito isso para dar a ela mais privacidade. Assim que deitou na cama confortável, Hermione se deu conta de como estava cansada. Certamente ela ainda não se recuperara totalmente. O sono veio rápido e fácil, em meio aos seus pensamentos.

\- / -

Hermione acordou no meio da noite. Não foi por conta de um pesadelo ou de qualquer desconforto, a jovem simplesmente despertou. Imaginou que seria por ter ido dormir tão cedo. Durante uma hora Hermione rolou na cama, esperando que o sono retornasse e ela dormisse outra vez, mas ela se sentia cada vez mais desperta. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Severo Snape no quarto ao lado, não existia nada que ela quisesse mais do que ficar com ele. Então, ela recordou daquele dia na enfermaria, quando ele estava se recuperando dos ferimentos de guerra, e ela deitara ao seu lado na cama hospitalar. Lembrou dos beijos excessivamente urgentes, do modo como ele a tocou e ela foi completamente incapaz de interromper seus próprios avanços.

Ela se levantou. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes novamente, encarou a si própria no espelho e decidiu, num surto de coragem, ir até o quarto ao lado. Hermione sabia muito bem o que desejava, o que queria desde a primeira vez que Severo Snape a beijara. Mas imaginou que ele fosse reclamar, dizer que ela ainda estava se recuperando. Hermione não queria mais esperar, já se sentia bem. Decidiu então: vamos testar a resistência de Severo Snape. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Buscou em sua mala (que carregava já há um tempo em sua bolsinha de contas) uma pequena calcinha preta rendada. Tirou a camisola de malha que usava e vestiu a calcinha. Se encarou, utilizando aquela única peça, no espelho. Será que tenho coragem de ir até lá assim?

Ela saiu do quarto de hóspede, antes que a coragem falhasse. Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do quarto de Severo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – Amor e Desejo

\- Entre. – ele disse quando ouviu a moça bater, parecia haver certa ansiedade no seu tom.

Hermione entrou no quarto. Severo estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, ainda não tinha dormido. A coragem da moça foi recompensada com o olhar dele pregado em seu corpo. Ela viu no rosto de Severo Snape que ele a queria.

\- Atrapalho? – ela perguntou.

\- Não. – ela viu ele prender rapidamente a respiração. Depois, retomou a presença de espírito. – Roupas interessantes.

Severo Snape se sentia como um homem sedento e faminto em um deserto, que finalmente encontrara água e comida. Seus olhos se demoraram no corpo da jovem e ele ficou impressionado com o quão linda ela era. Seu próprio desejo era tão urgente que o assustou. Ela sorriu. Andou até a cama dele e sentou-se.

\- Eu gosto de dormir assim. – mentiu, tentando parecer casual.

Ele percebeu a mentira na voz dela, anos de serviço como espião duplo tinham deixado o homem muito bom em perceber quando alguém estava mentindo. Ainda mais alguém jovem como Hermione, sem experiência alguma em Oclumência. E então ele se deu conta: se ela estava mentindo, isso significava que ela tinha vestido somente aquela calcinha especificamente para vir até o quarto dele. Ela o queria, o desejava, e se dar conta disso acendeu o desejo dele de um modo avassalador.

\- Merlin me ajude. – ele comentou, baixo.

Os dois se encararam. Hermione sorria um sorriso cheio de intenções.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ele disse, tentando manter ao máximo o seu auto controle. – Está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim, estou me sentindo muito bem. – ela fez questão de assegurar. – Apenas perdi o sono.

\- E então resolveu vir aqui? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela se aproximou dele, sedutora.

\- Sim, o que eu já desejava ter feito ontem, mas... – a mão dela tocou displicentemente a perna dele. – você parecia tão decidido a me exilar no quarto de hóspede...

\- Eu não estava te exilando, Hermione. – ele assegurou, enquanto lutava contra si mesmo. – Por Merlin, você ainda está se recuperando...

Quando ouviu ele dizer aquilo, angustiado daquele jeito, ela se deu conta do porquê ele a tinha mandado para o quarto de hóspedes. Ele a queria, a desejava intensamente. Ele havia mantido a moça longe para que fosse mais fácil se controlar e resistir tocá-la, acaricia-la e fazê-la sua. Mas era exatamente isso o que Hermione desejava.

Hermione o beijou. Não o beijo casto que ele lhe dera tantas vezes durante estas semanas que ela estava internada na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Mas o beijo urgente e cheio de desejo, igual ao que ela lhe deu no sofá da casa de seus pais. Sem conseguir resistir, ele a puxou para mais perto e os dois deitaram na cama. Severo desceu os lábios, iniciando a beijar seu pescoço. As mãos passeavam pela cintura da moça.

Hermione suspirou, intensificando o desejo dele. Encorajado, Severo desceu os lábios mais um pouco para os seios expostos da moça. Ao se deparar com a primeira cicatriz, a culpa o invadiu, mas não foi o suficiente para calar o desejo. Hermione tinha sofrido tanto para protege-lo, ela não merecia que ele deixasse de deseja-la por conta daquelas marcas. Ele tomou um mamilo nos lábios, acariciando habilmente com a língua. Hermione soltou um gemido alto de excitação, enroscando a perna nas pernas de Severo e puxando-o pra si.

Hermione sentia a excitação do homem, duro e rígido contra seu corpo. Severo sentia por cima da calça que vestia a excitação quente e úmida da moça. Ele parou sua atividade nos seios da jovem, e arrancou a camiseta preta que vestia, jogando-a no chão, ao lado da cama. As mãos de Hermione acariciavam o peito e as costas de Severo, com movimentos leves que o excitavam. A jovem desceu a mão pela barriga do homem, e escorregou para dentro da calça, tocando seu membro. Severo Snape fechou os olhos, sem conseguir conter a excitação. Meio desajeitadamente – e tentando se lembrar das instruções de Gina Weasley – Hermione o acariciou, movimentando suas mãos em torno do pênis de Severo.

Depois de um tempo, Severo retirou a mão da moça de sua calça. Ele precisava se controlar, precisava que tudo fosse perfeito pra ela. Ele começou a beijar a barriga de Hermione, enquanto fazia com que a calcinha da moça escorregasse por suas coxas. Hermione separou as pernas instintivamente, seu corpo todo pedindo por ele. Ao ver a intimidade da jovem tão linda e úmida, ele a beijou instantaneamente ali. O grito de prazer de Hermione, quando Severo começou a movimentar a língua encheu o quarto. Aquele toque deixou a jovem louca, completamente ensandecida.

\- Severo. – ela murmurou, ofegando e contorcendo o corpo.

Severo Snape segurou firmemente as pernas da moça, para que ela não se movesse e intensificou as carícias. Hermione foi ficando cada vez mais excitada, o prazer crescente tomava conta dela, até que moça mergulhou em um intenso e avassalador orgasmo. A excitação de Severo ao ver Hermione gozar em seus lábios, forçava fortemente a calça que ele vestia. O homem retirou a mesma e voltou-se para a moça.

\- Eu preciso de você. – ela disse, os olhos fechados, as pernas abertas para recebe-lo. – Agora.

Ele jamais poderia deixar de atender a esse pedido. Seu corpo também precisava de Hermione. Ele sabia, no entanto, que a moça era virgem. Por isso, começou uma penetração lenta, tentando ao máximo segurar-se para reduzir o desconforto de Hermione. A jovem sentiu uma dor aguda quando ele já se encontrava totalmente dentro dela, franziu a testa. Severo aguardou até que ela estivesse mais relaxada, o que aconteceu depois de alguns instantes.

Severo Snape começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, sentindo-a quente, úmida e apertada. Seu corpo parecia a ponto de explodir dentro dela. Os movimentos cada vez mais fortes e rápidos faziam a jovem gemer cada vez mais alto. Logo os gemidos de Hermione preencheram o cômodo e também os ouvidos de Severo Snape, colocando fogo na sua excitação. Ela já se movimentava também, buscando cada vez mais, querendo senti-lo ainda mais profundamente dentro dela. E por fim, os dois sentiram seus corpos gozarem ao mesmo tempo, jogando-se um contra o outro.

Hermione deitou-se ofegante sobre o peito de Severo Snape, que recuperava o folego.

\- Isso foi... – ela disse a frase incompleta, depois de um tempo, ainda completamente extasiada. Depois quis saber. – É sempre assim?

\- Não. – ele disse baixo. – Nunca foi assim.

Ela olhou pra ele, em seu rosto morava um imenso sorriso.

\- Não estou mais exilada? – ela perguntou, brincalhona.

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Não, mas vamos com calma. – Severo pareceu sério. – Você ainda está...

\- Me recuperando. – ela revirou os olhos. – Vire o disco Severo Snape, eu já estou ótima.

\- Eu só quero cuidar de você. – ele disse urgente.

\- Você já cuidou, ficou todas essas semanas morando na enfermaria de Hogwarts. – ela lembrou.

\- Você também, há pouco tempo atrás fez a mesma coisa. Aliás, você me poupou da dor da marca negra, me salvou da morte na casa dos gritos na última batalha, cuidou de mim durante toda a minha recuperação, sofreu o inferno nas mãos de Malfoy pra me proteger, me amou o suficiente para que aquele pergaminho me salvasse de um Avada. – ele parecia muito angustiado. – O mínimo que posso fazer é cuidar de você agora. Principalmente quando a culpa de você estar assim é minha.

\- Assim como? – ela disse, tentando suavizar o clima. – Deitada na cama, suada e completamente extasiada de tanto prazer?

Ele sorriu pra ela, registrando a própria felicidade e prazer que sentia pelo que acontecera entre os dois. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ele se limitou a dizer.

Hermione o encarou, séria.

\- Sim, eu sei. – ela disse. – Mas não quero que você sinta que tem uma dívida comigo. Tudo isso eu fiz por amor, carinho ou preocupação. Não fiz esperando que você me retribuísse um dia.

Ele olhou ternamente pra Hermione, se assustando com a profundidade do sentimento que tinha por ela.

\- Eu sei. – ele concordou. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que a culpa de você ter sofrido tanto é minha.

\- Severo, a culpa não é sua. A culpa do que eu passei é de Lúcio Malfoy, é de Voldemort e é dessa maldita Guerra. – ela disse, na urgência de faze-lo entender. – A culpa é dessa horrível ideologia que me considera inferior aos nascidos bruxos. Malfoy também queria se vingar de Harry, por que você acha que Gina não foi submetida a um tratamento tão cruel quanto o que eu recebi?

\- Malfoy me considerava mais responsável que o Potter pela queda de Voldemort. – ele argumentou. – Eu devia ter mantido você afastada de mim, para protege-la...

\- Não é a primeira vez que eu recebo uma Cruciatus, Severo. Quando fomos capturados e levados à Mansão Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange quis informações. Você acha que ela escolheu Harry para torturar, Harry que era o principal inimigo do mestre dela? Não. E também não escolheu Rony, por mais traidores do sangue que os Weasley sejam. Eu fui escolhida, Severo, por causa do meu sangue ruim.

\- Não fale de si mesma dessa forma. – ele pediu.

\- Eu não tenho vergonha dos meus pais trouxas, Severo. – ela disse. – Eu preferia ter nascido filha deles do que em qualquer família bruxa. Mas isso não muda o fato de que o motivo pelo qual eu sofri, as vezes mais do que outros, é essa ideologia de sangue puro.

\- Eu queria ter protegido você em todas essas ocasiões. – ele parecia imensamente angustiado.

\- Eu também queria ter protegido você. – ela disse, ternamente.

\- Você protegeu. – ele murmurou sem entender.

\- Não o tempo todo. Ou vai me dizer que você nunca recebeu uma Cruciatus? Que você nunca sofreu pelas coisas que era obrigado a fazer para manter a confiança de Voldemort? Que não morreu mil vezes quando soube que a mulher que você amava tinha morrido?

\- Hermione, muitas destas coisas aconteceram antes mesmo de você nascer. – ele argumentou. – Como poderia ter me protegido?

\- Não poderia. – ela disse. – Eu só quero que você entenda que existem coisas das quais é impossível você me proteger e vice e versa. Nós sofremos, você muito mais do que eu, inclusive. Porque é isso que acontece em uma Guerra. Mas agora acabou.

\- Acabou, nunca mais vou permitir que nada aconteça a você. – ele concordou, com intensidade. – Mas todas as vezes que olho pra essas marcas no seu corpo, eu me lembro do que você sofreu.

Ele tocou levemente a cicatriz avermelhada em seu seio. Ela tocou seu braço, os dedos acariciando o local onde estava tatuada a marca negra.

\- Você também tem uma marca que me lembra do quanto você sofreu. – ela disse, com suavidade. – Mas ela também me lembra da sua força. Me lembra de quem você é, de tudo que você suportou para salvar não só a mim, mas todo o mundo bruxo. Me lembra o porquê de eu te amar tanto assim.

E então ele a puxou para si, beijando ardentemente seus lábios. Severo Snape agradeceu, mentalmente, a todas as divindades já cultuadas no mundo pelo amor de Hermione Granger.

FIM.

Pessoal, essa fanfic chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço muito pelo carinho nos comentários.


End file.
